J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Byron part pour la Corée pour jouer avec les Fire Dragon... Mais en attendant, il m'abandonne, moi et mes sentiments, même s'il n'en est pas conscient... .::. Shonen-Ai, noms vf .::. Dernier chapitre en ligne ! (17 Juillet 2014)
1. Chapter 1

**Voili, voilou ! J'actualise cette fanfic pour mettre les chapitres un tout petit peu moins bourrés de fautes (il doit en rester, mais sans doute des moins affreuses qu'avant !) Je ne remettrai pas les correspondances de noms VF/VO, désolée ! (au pire, Google est votre ami, comme on dit si bien.)**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours cette fanfiction, qui prouve qu'on peut revenir d'entre les morts ! Haha !**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

><p><span><em>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<em>

* * *

><p>Nous venions de terminer l'entraînement. Comme toujours, depuis que nous avions arrêté de boire le Nectar des Dieux, nous étions essoufflés mais fiers de nous. Nous étions plus forts qu'avec le Nectar, c'était évident. Et nous prenions beaucoup plus de plaisir à jouer.<p>

Nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires pour nous doucher. Je m'approchai de Byron qui ramassait sa bouteille d'eau. J'étais plus proche de lui que des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Ton tir est de plus en plus puissant, Byron.

- N'oublie pas que les Dieux sont sans limites, Henry ! »

Il me sourit et nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires. Les autres étaient déjà sous la douche et l'on pouvait entendre Jonas s'énerver sur son casque qui glissait à chaque fois à ses pieds. Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir le prendre avec lui jusqu'ici ! Les douches étaient séparées par des murs, tout juste assez larges pour cacher Paul.

Byron se déshabilla et j'en fis de même, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux sa silhouette svelte. Je ne m'en cacherai pas, j'aimais Byron. Peut-être pas au point d'en faire une obsession mais tout de même assez pour me surprendre à rêver de lui. Je savais que c'était bizarre, qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas en aimer un autre, mais comment résister à un garçon comme lui ? Une apparence efféminée mais un corps de jeune homme. Si j'avais été Ray Dark, c'est à lui que j'aurais donné le surnom d'Apollon. Ses orbes rouges étaient captivants et ses longs cheveux blonds ne semblaient qu'attendre que mes doigts s'entremêlent à eux.

Le soir était venu et nous venions de terminer notre repas. La plupart des élèves du Collège Zeus étaient internes, Byron et moi compris. Nous avions la chance de pouvoir avoir une chambre chacun, privilège destiné aux membres de l'équipe de foot.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon capitaine, cahier et livre d'anglais en main. J'avais du mal avec les langues, au contraire de Byron qui semblait capable de toutes les parler couramment. Déjà, il avait réussi à apprendre le japonais en parallèle de sa langue maternelle, le coréen. J'étais toujours aussi ahuri lorsque je l'entendais parler à ses parents.

Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre et y entrai après qu'il m'en eut donné l'autorisation.

« Désolé de te déranger mais je... »

Je me tus. Byron se tourna vers moi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant. Mais j'étais loin de vouloir sourire. Sur son lit, à côté de lui, se trouvait une valise, ouverte et déjà à trois quart pleine de vêtements. Il faisait ses valises... ?

« Byron, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je retourne en Corée ! On m'a demandé de faire partie de l'équipe nationale pour le Football Frontier International !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas génial ? me demanda-t-il, plus souriant que jamais.

- Mais... et l'équipe ? Je veux dire, tu es notre capitaine !

- J'avais l'intention de t'en parler. J'aimerais que tu me remplaces. Je sais que tu feras un bon capitaine, Henry. »

Je tombai des nues. Il voulait nous abandonner, m'abandonner ? Et me demander en prime de prendre sa place ? Non, c'était juste irréaliste.

« Et... tu reviendras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je resterai là-bas au moins le temps du tournoi, et peut-être un peu après... Je verrai ça plus tard. Ah, au fait, je pars demain en début d'après-midi. Je dois d'abord aller chercher deux... amis, me dit-il avec un sourire étrange.

- Deux amis ?

- Claude Beacons et Bryce Withingale, aussi connus sous les noms de Torch et Fox. »

Je restai bouche bée. Torch et Fox ? Les capitaines des équipes de Prominence, Diamond Dust et Chaos ? Mais pourquoi...

« Je leur ai demandé de m'accompagner. Ils n'ont pas été appelés pour le match de sélection de l'équipe du Japon, alors ils ont vite accepté cette chance de pouvoir tout de même jouer au niveau mondial. »

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Alors, à eux, ceux qui l'avaient blessé et tenté de dominer le monde, il leur proposait, mais nous, sa propre équipe, et moi, son meilleur ami, on passait à la trappe ? Je ne le dis pas à haute voix, cependant.

« Oh, tu étais venu pour tes devoirs à la base, non ? »

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là. J'acquiesçai et nous nous mîmes au travail. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer. J'étais déçu, et vexé, de savoir qu'il préférait jouer avec des garçons dont il ne connaissait presque rien qu'avec moi.

Le lendemain, on ne me vit pas plus qu'on ne le vit lui. Cependant, il avait une bonne raison pour ça et pas moi. Mais je refusai de le voir partir. Bien que je lui en veuille encore pour la veille, mes sentiments me forçaient à avoir cette boule au creux de l'estomac, qui me faisait me sentir mal. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il déciderait de rester en Corée ; après tout, c'était là où sa famille vivait...

« Henry, tu vas bien ? »

C'était Wesley. Il n'était pas le premier à être venu me le demander à travers la porte, mais les autres étaient tous partis en constatant que je ne répondrais pas. Mais il fut plus persistant.

« Henry, ouvre.

- Non.

- Tu vas rester enfermé toute la journée ?

- Demi-journée. »

J'ignorai si les autres étaient au courant du départ de Byron. Mais apparemment, ils le savaient.

« Tu en veux à Byron de rentrer chez lui, c'est ça ? C'est compréhensible, en même temps. C'est ton meilleur ami. Il savait que tu aurais du mal à l'accepter. »

Pris d'un gros doute, je lui demandai depuis combien de temps il savait pour le départ de notre capitaine.

« Byron nous a prévenu dès qu'il l'a su, il y a une semaine. »

... Meilleur ami, hein ? N'aurais-je pas dû être le premier au courant ? Sûrement que si. Mais je suis le dernier à l'avoir appris, et la veille de son départ. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

Je me levai de mon lit, sur lequel je végétais depuis mon réveil et sortis en trombes, bousculant Wesley au passage. Je m'étais habillé dès mon réveil, une vieille habitude, donc au moins, j'eus l'air un peu moins bête en passant devant le réfectoire dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. En me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'internat, je passai devant la chambre de Byron. J'y donnai un grand coup de pied avant de reprendre ma course. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Byron m'appeler. Mais je ne me retournai pas et sortis.

Aujourd'hui, nous n'avions pas cours et donc avions le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du collège. J'en profitai pour aller en ville. J'avais sérieusement besoin de me changer les idées. Il était dix heures, donc je rentrerai dans trois heures. Byron devait partir à midi pour aller chercher ces deux garçons qui n'avaient même pas de lien avec la Corée.

Je revins finalement pour l'heure du dîner. Je m'étais dit que Byron pouvait très bien revenir s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Je serais bien resté encore plus longtemps dehors si mon ventre n'avait pas crié famine. J'avais sauté le déjeuner et n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin. Que je ne me sois pas évanoui tenait du miracle.

Quand j'arrivai au réfectoire, Apollo se jeta sur moi, clamant qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés. Et que Byron avait failli annuler son départ. Pour moi. À cause de moi.

« Mais on lui a dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres chances de pouvoir jouer dans une équipe nationale.

- Et Claude et Bryce, qui sont finalement venus le chercher eux-mêmes, n'avaient pas l'air d'accord non plus. En même temps, leur place dans les Fire Dragon ne tient qu'à la présence de Byron.

- Donc ils sont finalement partis, même si on a dû promettre à Byron de lui envoyer un message quand tu serais revenu. »

Il s'était inquiété pour moi, au point de vouloir annuler laisser tomber son pays ?... Je réalisai à quel point j'avais été égoïste. Byron était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait et avait tous les droits de vouloir représenter son pays natal pour un tournoi international.

« Je l'appellerai ce soir, pas la peine de lui envoyer le message. »

Jonas acquiesça et rangea son portable. Nous nous mîmes à table et le dîner fut servi.

Plus tard, une fois dans ma chambre, je pris mon portable et appelai Byron.

« _Oui ?_

- Byron, c'est Henry. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir en même temps que les autres, plutôt que de me l'annoncer quand je t'ai vu avec tes valises.

_- Pardon. Mais je me doutais que tu aurais du mal à l'accepter. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça me fait mal de savoir que je ne serais pas là pour ton anniversaire._

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à t'obliger à rester. Si on m'avait proposé de faire partie de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon, je n'aurais pas hésité.

_- Je suis content que tu comprennes. J'aurais été mal si mon meilleur ami me faisait la tête à cause de ma place._

- Et je m'en serais voulu d'être la cause de ton mal-être. »

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel nous ne sûmes plus quoi dire. Tout à coup, j'entendis ce qui sembla être des coups.

« _Claude, Bryce, calmez-vous ! _cria Byron à l'intention des deux japonais._ Désolé Hera, je dois te laisser. Bye !_

- Bye... »

Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer. En général, nous n'utilisions nos surnoms qu'en match, habitude prise avec Ray Dark. Mais Byron m'appelait parfois par le mien en dehors des matchs, par pur réflexe. À chaque fois, je savais que je rougissais. Durant les matchs, je n'y faisais pas attention, trop absorbé par le jeu ; mais lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi lorsqu'il m'aidait pour mes devoirs, cela prenait une dimension plus intime.

Je soupirai avant d'aller me mettre en pyjama. Demain serait mon premier jour en tant que capitaine de l'équipe Zeus. En somme, une dure, très dure journée...


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillai en sueur, les joues rougies et plus embarrassé que jamais. Le rêve que je venais de faire était... Très agréable, c'était indéniable mais pas vraiment très... catholique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je fonçai vers ma salle de bain – un autre avantage à faire partie du club de foot – pour régler ce petit désagrément. C'était mon premier rêve de ce genre ; pas que je n'eusse jamais rêvé de Byron et moi ensemble, mais cette fois, le stade des baisers fiévreux avait largement été dépassé. Mais je devais arrêter de penser à cela.

L'entraînement du matin se fit mollement. La plupart refusait de faire ce que je leur demandais. Ils disaient que seul Byron était le capitaine. J'étais donc assis sur le banc, la tête tenue par les mains. Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était parti et déjà, on me prouvait que l'amitié que l'on me portait ne valait qu'en présence de Byron.

« Henry House, j'aimerais te parler. »

Je relevai la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

« Vous êtes ?

- Aquilina Schiller, coach de l'équipe Néo Japon.

- Néo Japon ?

- L'équipe qui remplacera Inazuma Japon au F.F.I.. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Aquilina Schiller était l'ancien coach des Raimon. Et elle voulait remplacer l'équipe nationale avec la sienne ?

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais tout intérêt à participer au F.F.I.., Rejoins mon équipe et nous prendrons la place d'Inazuma Japon.

- Vous... avez déjà recruté d'autres joueurs ?

- Oui. Parmi eux, Joseph King, Alan Master, Niel Turner et le capitaine, Dave Quagmire.

- Dave Quagmire ?

- Ancien capitaine d'Epsilon. »

Epsilon... L'une des équipes de l'Academie Alius ? Même les « extra-terrestres » voulaient jouer au niveau mondial ? Madame Schiller me fixait gravement, attendant ma réponse. Elle me proposait de rejoindre sa nouvelle équipe, dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà des joueurs d'exception. Pour jouer à un niveau international. Pour mes intérêts. L'équipe aurait de grandes chances d'affronter les Fire Dragon, l'équipe de Corée.

« J'accepte. »

* * *

><p>L'entraînement était dur. Bien plus que tous ceux de Ray Dark. J'étais mort de souffle, mais déterminé. Si je pouvais revoir Byron – et montrer aux Zeus que j'étais meilleur que lui – alors je ferais tout pour y arriver. Dans deux jours, nous affronterons les Inazuma Japon. Et dans quatre jours se tenait le match contre les Fire Dragon, et par conséquent, la finale des qualifications d'Asie.<p>

L'entraîneuse m'avait mis en défense. Cela m'avait déstabilisé au départ, mais sa formation était parfaite. De plus, les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon qui nous connaissaient déjà ne savaient pas nos nouvelles positions. Si nous, cela nous avait paru étrange, alors eux auront du mal à nous passer. Ils n'auraient aucune chance et je pourrais revoir Byron.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » nous informa Madame Schiller.

Mais personne ne s'arrêta. On avait beau être épuisés, nous voulions continuer. Dave n'arrivait toujours pas le Savoir Suprême et pourtant, Jonas – qui avait aussi rejoint les Néo Japon – et moi l'aidions du mieux que nous le pouvions. Je lui avais raconté tout, de comment Byron en était venu à créer cette technique à comment elle pouvait peut-être être contrée, en passant par les transformations que le Nectar des Dieux lui avait fait subir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas maintenant, je n'organiserai pas le match. »

Là, tout le monde s'arrêta. On ne prendrait jamais le risque de ne pas pouvoir jouer contre les Inazuma Japon. À contrecœur, nous la suivîmes jusqu'au réfectoire.

Finalement, nous étions bien contents de pouvoir manger. La plupart d'entre nous avaient l'estomac criant famine. Jonas et moi restions souvent ensemble, venant de la même équipe. Et, bien que je savais qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les autres l'intimidaient quelque peu. Pour ma part, je m'étais étonnamment bien intégré. Joseph ne semblait pas nous en vouloir pour ce que nous avions fait aux joueurs de la Royal Academy lors du Football Frontier.

Dave et Joe nous rejoignirent à table.

« Il faut réussir le Savoir Suprême !

- Mais vous avez déjà tout essayé, fit remarquer Joe.

- Pas tout... »

Ils me regardèrent, surpris. Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose. La première fois que Byron avait réussi cette technique, il m'avait demandé de lui faire une passe en utilisant la Flèche Céleste. La puissance que la balle contenait lui avait été transmise lorsqu'il l'avait touchée. C'était de là que les ailes étaient apparues. Du moins les deux premières. Les quatre autres étaient dues au Nectar des Dieux. Mais j'étais sûr que Dave pouvait réussir à avoir les six ailes sans énergie extérieure à la balle.

« Demain. Demain, tu maîtriseras le Savoir Suprême. »

Il sourit, de la même manière que je me savais actuellement en train de faire. Malicieusement, confiant.

* * *

><p>Nous avions perdu. Inazuma Japon s'était trouvé être plus fort que nous. Même le « Savoir Suprême Deux » n'y avait rien changé. Pas même la Vraie Muraille Infinie. Nos chances de jouer contre les Fire Dragon s'évaporaient, tout comme mes espoirs de revoir Byron.<p>

Percival Trevis s'entretint avec Madame Schiller. Les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon, en attendant, saluaient joyeusement notre équipe. Mais je restai à l'écart. Je leur en voulais. Beaucoup. Je ne reverrais peut-être pas Byron, par leur faute. Ils ne réalisaient pas à quel point cela me faisait mal. Eux ne voulaient que jouer au niveau mondial, moi, j'avais rejoint Néo Japon pour pouvoir revoir mon meilleur ami.

« Les enfants, venez par ici. »

Nous rejoignîmes notre coach.

« Suite à un arrangement avec l'entraîneur d'Inazuma Japon, nous les accompagnerons à Liocott Island, s'ils parviennent à battre les Fire Dragon. Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être la chance de jouer pour leur équipe, s'il manquait de joueurs pour une quelconque raison. »

Un immense sourire prit place sur mon visage et certains de mes coéquipiers sautèrent de joie. Les réactions des Inazuma Japon étaient un peu moins enthousiastes mais peu nous importait.

J'allais pouvoir revoir Byron.

* * *

><p>Le jour du match était arrivé. Les Néo Japon étaient plus calmes que jamais je ne les avais vu l'être. Peut-être la peur qu'un comportement excessif ferait changer d'avis Monsieur Trevis. J'avais une boule au ventre. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Byron était parti et pourtant, cela me semblait faire des années.<p>

L'« avantage » de la finale était que les deux équipes iraient à Liocott Island. Il avait été décidé que l'équipe qui perdait le match devait aller encourager les vainqueurs. Donc je verrais forcément Byron là-bas.

Les équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, et je vis la surprise sur les visages des Inazuma Japon. Jonas et moi avions préféré ne rien leur dire. D'autant plus que deux de leurs joueurs étaient les camarades de Tor... Pardon, de Claude et Bryce. J'étais évidemment pour le Japon, mais rien ne m'empêchait d'encourager silencieusement Byron.

« Torch et Fox ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Et Byron ? »

Ah oui. Les anciens joueurs de l'Academy Alius ne savaient pas non plus que deux de leurs anciens capitaines avaient rejoint les Fire Dragon. Et peu de personne savaient que Byron était à moitié Coréen. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. « Les Dieux en savent toujours plus que les autres ». C'était ce que m'avait dit un jour Byron.

Le match commença et les exclamations de mon équipe avec.


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre à trois. C'était avec ce score respectable que les Inazuma Japon avaient gagné. Byron ne semblait pas triste le moins du monde et même Claude et Bryce restaient parfaitement calme. Jude félicitait le capitaine des Fire Dragon pour leur tactique impressionnante.

Madame Schiller nous fit sortir des gradins et nous rejoignîmes les couloirs menant aux vestiaires. Nous attendîmes face à la porte du vestiaire de notre équipe nationale. Celui juste à côté de celui des Fire Dragon. Mon cœur accéléra. Si les Fire Dragon sortaient avant les Inazuma Japon, Byron me verrait forcément.

« Henry, m'appela la coach.

- Oui ?

- J'ai oublié mon sac dans les gradins, vas le chercher, s'il te plaît. »

J'acquiesçai et partis. Sur le chemin, je réalisai qu'à mon retour, les deux équipes seraient sûrement sorties et que, par conséquent, il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout le monde remarque mon retour. Je voulais revoir Byron mais, en même temps, j'avais peur. Et s'il préférait vraiment Claude et Bryce ?

Je trouvai facilement le sac de la coach, m'ôtant le doute que j'avais sur la possibilité qu'elle m'ait demandé cela consciemment. Je repris donc le chemin vers les vestiaires, mon angoisse grandissante. Elle atteignit son somment lorsque je reconnus la voix de mon capitaine. Enfin, ex-capitaine. Je tournai une dernière pour arriver dans le bon couloir. Je déglutis en voyant tout l'attroupement que cela faisait.

Jonas dut me voir car il se mit à faire de grands signes vers moi. Évidemment, il était celui à qui parlait Byron. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se tourner vers moi. En voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller, j'eus envie de me sauver. Il m'avait oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tenez, coach. »

Je rendis son sac à Madame Schiller et me retournai. Pour être attrapé par Byron.

« Hera ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois là !

- Moi... Moi aussi, Byron. »

J'étais un peu... étonné mais content. Je lui avais manqué, au moins.

« Mais au fait, tu me faisais la morale car je devais laisser l'équipe en en étant le capitaine mais... Tu as fait pareil, non ?

- Ah... C'est vrai. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire cette fois. »

Byron me tira la langue et je ris, bien conscient d'être en train de rougir. Mais n'importe qui rougirait si on lui sautait dessus comme ça, non ? Mon cœur avait accéléré le rythme de ses battements. La cause ? Byron était dans mes bras, les siens autour de mon torse. Et par réflexe, je l'avais rattrapé en mettant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Mais je n'osai plus bouger.

« Henry ? La Terre appelle Henry ! Redescends sur terre mon vieux !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que les Dieux ne vieillissent jamais et qu'ils ne descendent sur Terre que s'ils y sont obligés ? me moquai-je.

- Tu t'en souviens ? J'étais persuadé que tu ne m'écoutais plus dès que je commençai mes délires sur nos « statuts » de Dieux. »

Oh, si tu savais Bryon. Ta voix est la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles et je me délecte de chacune de tes paroles. Minute. Est-ce que tout cela ne sonnait pas un peu trop cliché ? Je devenais fleur-bleue ces temps-ci... Je ne savais même pas ça pas possible pour un garçon !

Byron relâcha son emprise et j'en fis de même, cependant plus réfractaire. Mine de rien, il tenait chaud. Il nous présenta son équipe tandis que Claude et Bryce expliquaient leur présence ici. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la tape que Claude donna à Jordan qui retint le plus mon intention. Byron semblait proche de son capitaine. Et celui-ci semblait un peu trop l'apprécier. Ensuite, c'était peut-être juste de la possessivité de ma part... Non, Byron était proche avec tous les membres des Zeus et ceux de Raimon et je n'avais la même impression que lorsque lorsqu'il était avec Mark. Pourquoi avais-je la mauvaise impression que s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour forcer Byron à rester en Corée, ce serait lui ?

Je m'approchai de lui et tendis la main. Je perçus son mouvement de recul et sus qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Byron plaisait.

« Chae Chan Soo, je présume ? Ta tactique est impressionnante.

- Merci. Et tu es...

- Heny House, défenseur pour Neo Japon.

- Je vois. »

Moi pas. Je sentais que derrière sa dernière phrase, il y avait quelque chose de sous-entendu. Mais ensuite à avoir quoi... Finalement, j'eus ma réponse plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, car il m'attira vers lui. On s'était serré la main et je venais de remarquer que, non, on ne s'était pas lâchés.

« Laisse tomber, _Henry_. Byron est à moi et l'a toujours été. »

Il m'avait soufflé cela à l'oreille et j'écarquillai les yeux. Mon intuition s'était avérée exacte. Lui aussi s'intéressait à mon Capitaine.

Il me relâcha en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Byron s'exclama qu'il était heureux de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis s'entendaient bien et j'étais certain que tous avaient remarqué que Chae Chan Soo et moi nous étions crispés. Deux meilleurs amis ? Je regardai le capitaine des Fire Dragon du coin de l'oeil pour voir qu'il en faisait autant. Apparemment, lui aussi pensait avoir l'exclusivité de ce titre. Je pouvais peut-être en jouer...

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, pourtant.

- Je sais... Mais en fait, à mon arrivée au Japon, j'ai un peu oublié la Corée... En plus, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Non, ça n'était pas grave du tout. Surtout après avoir senti le capitaine des Fire Dragon se crisper davantage.

« C'est sûr que ça n'est pas très équitable quand on sait que tu n'as fait que nous parler des Zeus depuis ton retour. Et d'Henry, principalement. »

J'aimais bien ce défenseur des Fire Dragon. Il enfonçait le clou sans le savoir. Et apprendre que Byron leur avait parlé de moi me rendait quelque peu euphorique. J'entendis Claude murmurer : « Ouais, 'va y avoir une baston de meilleurs amis ! » et eus un rire nerveux. Personnellement, je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre, pas physiquement du moins.

« Bah, j'aurai le temps de tout te raconter Hera ! Les deux équipes qui se sont affrontées durant les finales logent dans le même hôtel à Liocott Island !

- C'est vrai ? »

Il acquiesça en souriant. J'étais moi-même heureux mais aussi angoissé. Qui savait ce que Chae Chan Soo pourrait tenter durant notre séjour sur l'île. Et à en croire le sourire qu'il faisait, il avait déjà prévu quelque chose. Qui sembla être anéanti par Madame Schiller en une seconde.

« Bien, alors Henry et Byron partageront une chambre, cela fait déjà un duo de former pour les chambres.

- Ce sera comme en première année !

- Tant que tu ne recommences pas à m'attaquer avec ton oreiller, ça me va. »

Il grogna que c'était justement cela le plus amusant avant d'éclater de rire. Je le suivis dans son fou-rire, à la grande surprise des Neo Japon – c'est que je ne riais pas beaucoup... - et à la plus grande rage de mon rival.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous étions arrivés à Liocott Island. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir Byron à côté de moi dans l'avion, bien qu'à sa droite s'était trouvé Chae Chan Soo. Mais c'était sur mon épaule qu'il s'était endormi. J'avais réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était mais cela avait été dur. Sentir le souffle de Byron, l'odeur de son shampooing et l'entendre murmurer des mots sans aucun sens était tout simplement adorable. J'aurais aimé savoir ce à quoi il rêvait.

Nos valises en main, toute notre troupe – ou plutôt troupeau on était tout de même trois équipes plus les remplaçants, les managers d'Inazuma Japon et les coachs – s'avançait vers la porte de notre hôtel. Il était immense ; sa façade était bien décorée et l'on pouvait voir sur un panneau qu'il possédait quatre étoiles. Un bon établissement quoi.

À l'accueil, nous demandâmes assez de chambres pour nous tous, bien que la plupart étaient regroupés par deux ou trois. Une fois que tout fut réglé, on nous installa à notre à notre étage. Car oui, à nous tous seuls, nous prenions un étage. Les affaires de cet hôtel allaient aller bon train grâce à nous. Surtout avec les touristes qui viendraient uniquement pour apercevoir les joueurs.

Notre chambre, à Byron et à moi, était plutôt spacieuse et bien décorée. Ce qui attira mon attention fut le lit. J'ai bien dit « le » lit. Un lit double.

« Ça aussi, ça nous changera. Normalement, on se tasse pour rentrer dans un lit simple.

- Peut-être que comme ça, je ne finirai pas par terre, me moquai-je.

- Oh, c'est bon, au bout d'un moment, tu prends de la place toi aussi.

- Explique-moi alors pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui finis par terre ? Ou écrasé parce que tu ne tiens pas dans ton lit non plus. »

Byron prit un air vexé qui ne dura pas longtemps. Surtout après qu'il ait sauté sur le lit. Comme ça, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et je m'assis au bord du lit. Tiens, c'était un matelas à eau. Je m'allongeai et eus l'agréable impression de flotter.

« Tu as vu ? On se croirait sur un nuage ! Parfait pour des Dieux comme nous !

- Tout à fait, mais je te déconseille d'essayer de faire pleuvoir, tu risquerais seulement de tout inonder.

- Ce n'est pas Aphrodite qui fait pleuvoir.

- Je te connais, ça ne t'empêcherait pas d'essayer, souris-je.

- Pas faux. »

Il rit et je le suivis à nouveau, quoi que plus discrètement. Quand il se calma, il y eut un blanc avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- De ne pas t'avoir parlé de Chae.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais le droit de ne pas t'en souvenir ou de ne pas vouloir en parler.

- En fait, je m'en souvenais parfaitement... Et je t'en aurais parlé avec joie. Mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'aurait fait que te renfrogner. D'ailleurs, j'avais raison, non ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier.

- Ça n'est pas ça. Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal avec les gens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, quand vous vous êtes serré la main ? »

Il semblait inquiet en demandant cela. Je me redressai et il en fit de même. Pourquoi ce que Chae Chan Soo m'avait dit l'inquiétait comme ça ?

« Il... m'a juste fait remarquer que la ficelle autour de ma tête passait en dessous de quelques cheveux. »

Il soupira, apparemment soulagé. Moi je l'étais beaucoup moins maintenant. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce que le capitaine des Fire Dragon aurait pu me dire qui soit si terrible ? Byron était au courant qu'il lui plaisait ? Dans ce cas, avait-il peur que je comprenne mal ses propos ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il me sortit de mes pensées quand il m'annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je m'empêchai de l'imaginer trempé et fermai les yeux en me rallongeant. Ce séjour pouvait être aussi agréable que cauchemardesque. Tout dépendait de Chae Chan Soo.

L'impression de flotter eut raison de moi et je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai lorsque j'atterris sur le sol. Me redressant pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, je remarquai que Byron était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Donc, n'ayant rien à voir avec ma chute. Et à en croire ma respiration saccadée, c'était moi qui m'étais agité. Bon sang, ce genre de rêve, quand je suis seul d'accord ! Mais pas quand il est à côté de moi !<p>

Je tentai une fuite vers la salle de bain mais, évidemment...

« Henry ? Pourquoi tu marches comme ça ?

- Je... ne voulais pas te réveiller...

- Il est quatre heures du matin... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la salle de bain ?

- Je... Euh... »

Je ne répondis pas et courus vers la salle d'eau. Je lui répondrai quand mon esprit sera moins embrouillé par cette... envie inopinée. Impossible de se concentrer quand on avait envie de se jeter sur son interlocuteur.

Après ma petite session de... « décompressage » qui dura un petit moment, je sortis de la pièce et m'assit sur le lit. Byron me regardait, un peu inquiet.

« Ça va Henry ?

- Oui... J'ai juste eu... un rêve agité.

- Oh... Tu... tu n'étais pas obligé de te cacher, je comprends parfaitement... Ça peut arriver... »

_Non, tu ne comprends pas. _Je fantasmai sur mon meilleur ami, comment celui-ci pourrait-il comprendre ? Je lui souris nerveusement avant de regarder le sol.

« Ce... Ça t'arrive souvent à toi ? Je veux dire, c-ce genre de rêve... »

Je relevai la tête, étonné par la question.

« Pa-Pas que ce soit si important hein ! C'est juste que... enfin... »

Je ris doucement face à son rougissement progressif. C'était rare de le voir gêné comme ça mais toujours aussi adorable. La dernière fois remontait au jour de Noël, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire à laquelle je vais éviter de repenser...

« Disons que ça m'arrive de temps en temps... Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je, m'empêchant d'ajouter que ces rêves étaient d'autant plus fréquent depuis qu'il était parti.

« Non... Pour savoir... Et puis, on a pas beaucoup parlé, hier. C'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué en Corée ! De pouvoir parler librement à un ami. Chae n'est pas un très bon confident, rit-il. En revanche, il tient toujours ses promesses. »

Il eut un sourire amer et mon esprit commença à s'activer à fond, bien qu'il n'ait retenu de ce que mon capitaine -bon sang- ex-capitaine avait dit que « rival mauvais confident » et « rival de parole ». Donc pour faire un rapide point de la situation, j'avais manqué à Byron – oui, c'est de l'interprétation personnelle, et alors ? – et si le capitaine des Fire Dragon me promettait de se débarrasser de moi, j'étais dans la misère... Bah, j'avais survécu aux entraînements de Madame Schiller, je pouvais bien faire face à un lézard enrhumé ! ... N'est-ce pas ?

J'entendis Byron s'étirer et me tournai vers lui. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait dormi en caleçon. Même s'il faisait sombre, cela ne m'empêcha pas mon regard de rester coller au ventre de mon fantas- de mon meilleur ami. Il avait un peu grossi... Certes, si peu que je devais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais j'ai toujours fait très attention à chaque détail quand il s'agit de lui.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, je notai une petite tache sombre au niveau de son omoplate gauche.

« Byron, comment tu t'es fait ce bleu ?

- Un bleu ? »

Il me regardait, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Je le fis se tourner et posa mon index sur la petite meurtrissure. Il frissonna mais je me doutai bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait le contact. Ma main était gelée par rapport à sa peau. J'avais dû le congeler tout entier.

« Ah... ça... C'est juste... J'ai dû me cogner, c'est rien ! »

Il paraissait paniqué, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je le touchai alors qu'il était torse nu. À moins qu'il ne m'ait pas dit la vérité. Ce qui semblait plus plausible au vu de la réponse qu'il m'avait donnée. Que voulait-il me cacher ?


	5. Chapter 5

L'heure du petit-déjeuner était arrivée et les trois équipes étaient réunies. Byron et moi nous étions installés à la table de Jonas.

« Bien dormi ? nous demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! On avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage !

- Alors vous aussi vous avez eu le droit au matelas à eau ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes et commençâmes à manger. Le début de la journée aurait pu être parfait si un lézard cracheur de feu n'était pas arrivé pour me la gâcher. Chae Chan Soo s'était tout de suite dirigé vers notre table. La dernière place libre était celle en face de Byron. Il s'y installa et nous salua, bien qu'il s'attardât plus sur notre seul point commun. Je vis bien que Jonas se retenait de lui dire que c'était une discussion entre dieux, soit par politesse – ce que qui serait nouveau – soit pour éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule.

« Comment s'est passé votre nuit ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de notre capitaine.

- Divinement bien, et la tienne très cher ? »

Jonas pouffa et Byron me regarda, surpris. Mais l'expression décomposée du capitaine de Fire Dragon était juste excellente. C'était moi qui lui avait répondu mais avec une voix qui suintait d'hypocrisie et de moquerie. La réponse m'était venue naturellement et j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le faire rager.

« Bien aussi. »

La présence de Byron devait être la seule chose qui le retenait de me sauter au cou. C'est pourquoi je commençai à paniquer lorsque Byron alla séparer Claude et Bryce qui se chamaillaient et que Jonas alla l'aider.

Le capitaine des Fire Dragon attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers lui.

« À force de jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler. Et compte sur moi pour être là quand tu mettras le feu aux poudres.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lézard de malheur.

- Tu devrais, déesse de pacotille. »

Il me relâcha et continua de manger. Je fixai le sol un moment avant de me relever brusquement, renversant au passage son verre. Le silence se fit autour de nous et tout le monde nous fixa. Même les anciens de Chaos s'était arrêtés. Je courus vers la sortie, ignorant les appels de Byron mais notant tout de même que Chae Chan Soo lui avait dit de me laisser.

J'étais remonté dans la chambre et m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain. Pour être tout à fait franc, si, j'avais peur. J'étais même terrifié. Il était clair que Chae Chan Soo n'attendait qu'une chose : que je disparaisse. Et aussi fou que je puisse être, je ne me lancerais jamais dans une bataille physique contre lui. Il était plus grand que moi et, à n'en pas douter, plus fort. Peut-être allait-il falloir que je me calme question répartie avec lui.

« Henry ? »

Je sursautai. Ce n'était pas la voix de Byron. Mais à travers la porte, je ne réussis pas à identifier la personne qui était entrée. J'inspirai un coup avant de sortir de salle de bain. Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec les deux phénomènes qui s'étaient tapé l'incruste dans l'équipe de Corée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?

- Avoir une confirmation, répondit Bryce.

- Et peut-être t'aider, si on s'est pas planté, finit Claude.

- Comment ça ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'hôcher la tête. Bryce reprit la parole.

« Tu aimes Byron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je perdis toutes mes couleurs et restai bouche bée. Ce n'était quand même pas si évident ?

« Oui, évidemment ! C'est- c'est mon meilleur ami après tout !

- Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire. »

Claude ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire et tout à coup, entre lui et Bryce, on pourrait presque douter duquel préfère la glace. Je baissai la tête.

« Hé, déprime pas ! C'était pas notre intention ! dit-il précipitamment. Nan, nous on veut juste aider !

- Pour être honnête avec toi, nous n'aimons pas vraiment Chae non plus – sentiment réciproque à ce que l'on a pu voir. Et je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, il y a une certaine rivalité entre lui et toi.

- Les autres, Byron compris, pensent que c'est dû à votre amitié par rapport à Byron et le coup des deux meilleurs amis. Mais nous, on sait reconnaître une rivalité amoureuse quand on en voit une !

- « On », « on »... Moi, surtout, idiot.

- Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. Bon, tu veux qu'on t'aide ou pas, Goddess-boy ? »

Décidément, aujourd'hui tout le monde se rappelait qu'Héra est une déesse... Enfin. Mais je voyais mal comment ces deux-là pourraient m'aider. M'aider à quoi d'ailleurs ? Bryce sembla deviner mes pensées car il renchérit.

« On peut t'aider à te débarrasser de Chae et à dire à Byron ce que tu ressens. Mais nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord.

- Dîtes-moi au juste pourquoi vous voulez m'aider et surtout... comment vous pourriez le faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez, d'abord ? »

Leur sourire s'attendrit à ma question. Ils se tinrent par la main avant que Claude ne réponde.

« Disons qu'on est plus ou moins passé par là nous aussi. Et qu'on préférerait que vous ayez pas à passer par la case « tu m'parles, j'te bouffe » qui est pas franchement géniale. Et puis, comme il l'a dit, expliqua-t-il en relevant leur main enlacées pour désigner Bryce, on aime pas trop Tête Disco alors le faire enrager est un pur plaisir ! »

Bryce donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Claude, sans doute pour lui dire de se calmer. Je regardai dans le vide un moment, essayant de me concentrer sur le problème actuel et non plus sur le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble – qui semblait maintenant évident – et le surnom que l'ancien capitaine de Chaos avait trouvé à mon cher « ami ».

Avec ces deux-là, je pouvais me débarrasser du lézard... Ensuite, finir avec Byron serait une autre histoire mais cela réglait au moins un de mes soucis.

Je leur dis que j'étais d'accord pour qu'ils m'aident. Ils m'expliquèrent alors qu'ils avaient déjà prévu la journée. Nous allions retrouver Byron et leur capitaine – qui étaient apparemment partis visiter l'île sans les autres cinq minutes après mon départ – et faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Puis, ils trouveraient un moyen d'embarquer le coréen pur souche ailleurs pour que je sois seul avec mon « coréen-qu'à-moitié », comme l'appela si gentiment Torch.

« On s'attend pas non plus à ce que tu le lui avoues franco mais tâche de faire en sorte que vous soyez de nouveau aussi proches qu'avant. » avait précisé aussi celui-ci.

J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller vadrouiller dans l'île, prêts à mettre le plan à exécution.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous cherchions nos « proies », comme disait Claude. Dix minutes durant lesquelles le couple, qui semblait se moquer éperdument du regard des visiteurs, avait passé plus de temps à se chamailler sur le chemin à prendre qu'autre chose. Pourtant, ces chamailleries n'étaient pas celles qu'ils donnaient l'habitude de voir. Non, là on aurait dit un couple qui était ensemble depuis des années. Et, si l'on devait dire qui jouait le rôle de la « fille », il était évident que c'était Claude. Toujours accroché au bras de Bryce qui le calmait lorsqu'il s'excitait un peu trop sur les différents magasins.

Ce fut devant une fontaine que l'on retrouva les deux garçons que nous cherchions. Claude lâcha Bryce et se précipita vers eux, les surprenant tous les deux. La présence du roux sembla irriter le lézard qui perdit bien vite le reste de son enthousiasme en m'apercevant. Byron, au contraire, courut vers moi, faisant rager intérieurement son capitaine.

« J'étais inquiet ! Je pensais que tu me referais le même coup qu'avant mon départ !

- Pour être franc, c'était mon intention, avouai-je. Mais ces deux-là savent être très convaincants quand ils veulent... »

Il rit puis se tourna vers Chae Chan Soo, lui demandant la fin de sa précédente phrase.

« Non, ça n'était rien. »

Il semblait que nous étions arrivés juste à temps. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire.

Byron demanda à ce que l'on continue la visite tous ensemble, mettant inconsciemment le plan du couple en route. Dans cinq à dix minutes, ils nous laisseraient seuls. Je réalisai que je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire...

« Hé, c'est quoi ça ?

- Un magasin de musique.

- Ça, j'avais vu, merci, ironisa Claude. Hé, Chae ! T'avais pas dit que tu voulais nous faire écouter de la « vraie » musique ? C'est l'occasion non ? »

Je compris immédiatement que ce cher rouquin venait de mettre le plan en route.

« Mais je voulais voir le reste de l'île... se plaignit Byron.

- Bah t'es pas obligé de venir.

- On peut pas le laisser seul non plus. Mais je suis curieux d'écouter certaines musiques coréennes.

- Henry n'a qu'à rester avec lui ! »

Et avant que Chae Chan Soo ne puisse protester, les capitaines de Chaos l'embarquèrent avec eux, me laissant seul avec mon ex-capitaine. Je lui proposai alors de continuer sans eux. Il acquiesça et nous reprîmes notre marche à travers les quartiers.

Seulement... Nous passâmes quinze bonnes minutes sans rien dire. Pas un mot. Et dix autres passèrent lorsqu'on nous nous installâmes dans un parc. Si je ne faisais rien, les deux phénomènes reviendraient bientôt avec le lézard et tout serait fichu.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière et regardai un moment le ciel dégagé avant de me jeter à l'eau. Peut-être pas très intelligemment cependant.

« Tu comptes rester après le F.F.I ? »

Je le sentis se tourner vers moi, toujours assis. Mais je n'essayai pas de le regarder. Il me répondit après un moment.

« Je ne sais pas. Je... Je me plais vraiment au Japon, c'est magnifique et j'y ai mes amis... Mais d'un autre côté, ma famille est en Corée et d'autres de mes amis aussi... Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire Henry ? »

Rester. Rester avec moi et très loin de ton capitaine. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu sais très bien que je préférerais que tu reviennes au collège avec tous les autres. Mon avis ne t'aidera pas... »

Il s'allongea à mes côtés en soupirant. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant que je venais sûrement de compliquer les choses pour lui.

« Sinon... Tu as prévu quelque chose pour demain ?

- Demain ? »

Je n'avais rien de prévu, puisqu'à la base je ne pensais même pas que nos deux équipes se retrouveraient sur l'île. Mais pourquoi voulait-il le savoir ?

« Oh, Henry ! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ton anniversaire ! »

Anni... Oh. C'est vrai...

« Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour oublier ça !

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Et ça n'est pas très important... »

Il se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de moi. J'écarquillai les yeux et restai bouche bée. Il me regardait sévèrement.

« Pense un peu à toi Henry ! Faire attention aux autres, c'est bien mais il y a un moment où il faut que tu penses à toi ! Fais preuve d'égoïsme pour une fois ! »

Faire preuve d'égoïsme ? Je ne demandais que ça mais déjà fallait-il trouver le bon moment pour le faire et faire en sorte que ça ne pose pas de problème ! Si je n'avais pas peur de ruiner notre amitié, j'aurais relevé la tête et l'aurais directement coupé dans son discours pour l'embrasser sans son accord. J'en mourrais d'envie mais il m'aurait sûrement rejeté et serait parti rejoindre ce maudit reptile.

Le regard de Byron s'adoucit face à mon visage troublé.

« Henry... »

Je frissonnai à mon nom soufflé. J'eus l'impression qu'il baissa son visage vers moi comme pour m'embrasser. Cependant, je ne saurais jamais si c'était réellement son intention.

Il se redressa quand des bruits de pas de courses se firent entendre. Un peu déçu de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait voulu faire, je me redressai et me tournai tout comme lui vers leur source.

Il s'agissait de Chae Chan Soo, poursuivi par mes deux « acolytes ».

« Hé, attends ! Reviens Cap'taine ! »

Claude n'arriva cependant à le tacler qu'une fois arrivés face à nous. D'ailleurs, quand il me regarda, il sembla assez désolé.

« Lève-toi Claude, tu m'écrases ! »

Le roux se leva et se mit à côté de son petit ami qui nous avait rejoints. Le capitaine des Fire Dragon se releva et fit craquer son dos, pestant contre un attaquant trop lourd.

« Vous avez fait vite, remarqua Byron.

- Il n'y avait pas tant de musiques intéressantes que ça.

- Tu dis ça, mais t'as même pas cherché ! On est resté que dix minutes, même pas !

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que la musique coréenne t'intéresse tant que ça, Claude.

- Bah je le saurais jamais maintenant. »

Le reptile le regarda sceptiquement. Byron fit la moue, voyant que l'atmosphère se tendait.

« On vous dérangeait peut-être ? demanda – pas si innocemment que ça – Bryce. On peut revenir après si vous voul–

- Je pense qu'on va plutôt continuer la visite, non ? le coupa Chae Chan Soo. Sinon on ne rentrera pas avant demain matin.

Byron soupira mais acquiesça. Il reprit le chemin et je restai un moment à fixer le reptile. Il me lançait un regard plutôt méchant, mais je supposai que c'était tout à fait normal. On aurait pu rester un long moment comme ça, à se fusiller du regard mais les deux phénomènes m'attrapèrent par le bras et me tirèrent à la suite de Byron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et là, vous regardez votre écran en mode " SÉRIEUX ?! ". Et je vous réponds un grand " OUI " ! Cette fanfic aura bien une suite mes ami(e)s ! Enfin, oui ! La preuve, un nouveau chapitre qui se révèle un tout petit peu plus long que les autres. Pas forcément passionnant mais bon. Je précise que les Anglophobes risquent de criser !**

**Cette fic commence à se détourner de mon idée principale, je suppose, mais c'est les risques du métier ! Et j'espère que ça n'en sera que d'autant plus passionnant. Je ne peux pas vous dire_ quand_ sortira le prochaine chapitre mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous refaire attendre deux ans... Je suis un peu prise, avec le bac à la fin de l'année et mon orientation pour l'année prochaine, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous !**

**Dans un sens, vous pouvez remercier tout particulièrement Cassidy Agorade, pour sa review qui m'a motivée à reprendre la fic ! C'est ce genre de reviews qui donnent envie à un auteur de continuer son travail ! Alors merci Cassidy, et merci à vous toutes (et tous ?) pour me suivre depuis si longtemps et de, si vous lisez ce chapitre, supporter mes délais interminables ! Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s, vraiment.**

**Maintenant, place à la bête !**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

><p>Nous étions – presque – tous réunis pour le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Presque parce que près d'un quart des Fire Dragon et des Neo Japon avaient préféré rester au lit. Lève-tôt comme j'étais, j'étais resté éveillé un moment dans le lit avant que Byron n'en tombe et se réveille – plutôt douloureusement il faut l'avouer. Nous étions donc à table avec Jonas et – pour mon plus grand malheur et celui de Jonas aussi, à ce que j'avais pu remarquer – Chae Chan Soo. Ce maudit dragon semblait savoir exactement ce que nous faisions et à quel moment. Il était arrivé juste après nous.<p>

« J'ai encore mal à la tête... se plaignit Byron.

- Forcément, tomber du lit comme tu l'as fait ne fait pas du bien.

- Je parlais d'hier mais merci de me rappeler mon agréable réveil Henry... »

Je croquai à pleines dents dans ma tartine en souriant. Il avait dit cela comme s'il m'en voulait mais je pouvais bien voir qu'il riait autant que moi de la situation.

« Je pense que la fête d'hier a fait du bien à tout le monde. Les Inazuma Japon semblaient ravis de ce break dans leur entraînement !

- En même temps, ils doivent être les meilleurs possibles pour gagner ! Hé, ils représentent l'Asie quand même ! Le Japon même, rajouta Byron.

Chae Chan Soo fit une très légère grimace à entendre mon capitaine sembler si fier qu'ils soient les représentants du Japon. _Un point pour moi ? _Je l'espérai.

La fête d'hier avait été plutôt mouvementée, mon anniversaire ayant servi de prétexte pour s'amuser. Je n'avais jamais réellement fêté mon anniversaire, en tout cas, jamais avec autant de personnes. Il me semblait même que certains – la majorité en fait – ignoraient la raison pour laquelle la fête avait été organisée. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ceux-ci ne connaissaient même pas mon nom, alors connaître ma date de naissance, que j'ai tout juste dit au reste des Zeus...

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir quinze ans ? me demanda Jonas.

- Ça ne fait absolument rien de plus que d'avoir quatorze ans.

- Roh, tu aurais pu jouer le jeu et sortir tout et n'importe quoi hein...

- ... Oh mon dieu ! J'ai quinze ans ! Je peux enfin vivre ! Je quitte la maison après je prends mes clics et mes claques, mais surtout les claques parce que bouh, mes parents sont énervants ! »

Un grand silence suivit cela. Il voulait que je joue le jeu, j'avais joué le jeu. Bon, mon jeu d'acteur était sérieusement à revoir mais ça, ça n'était pas la priorité à la limite. Les garçons me regardaient comme si je venais de débarquer d'une autre planète. Puis Byron se mit à rire, suivit de près par Jonas. Chae Chan Soo les fixa en haussant un sourcil.

« Mon dieu Henry... tenta Byron en reprenant son souffle. Tu nous as tués, là ! Ça fait tellement faux qu'on aurait envie de te croire !

- Tu es au courant que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me sourit à pleines dents, comme pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je ne pus résister à lui sourire aussi. Comment ne pas céder face à un sourire si divin ?

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être là pour ton anniversaire, Henry ! M'enfin, si j'avais été prévenu, je t'aurais acheté un cadeau ! C'est triste les anniversaires quand on a pas de cadeau ! »

Je secouais la tête, un léger sourire tout de même flanqué sur le visage. C'était bien Byron ça, de vouloir offrir des cadeaux à tout le monde pour n'importe quelle occasion. Alors quand, en plus, c'était pour un anniversaire, il se donnait à fond pour trouver quelque chose qui plairait à coup sûr à la personne.

« Ah, tu sais Byron ! Je pense que cette année, le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu avoir, c'est pouvoir te revoir après ton départ pour la Corée ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il pensait que tu resterais en Corée… » glissa malicieusement Claude, et je me doutai que c'était tout sauf anodin.

En même temps, associer Claude avec anodin, c'était presque impossible. Le regard de Byron retomba sur moi et je sentis qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Réflexion à nouveau troublée par ce lézard de malheur.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose Byron ?

- Oh, je ne crois pas non… À moins que les autres aient une idée lumineuse ? »

Chae Chan Soo regarda nous regarda avec des yeux meurtriers. Je vis Claude chercher activement une idée pour répondre à Byron et Bryce en faire tout autant. Je regardai à nouveau Byron et la réponse me vint instantanément.

« On pourrait visiter le quartier italien, non ? Il me semble qu'ils ont construit des versions plus petites du Colisée, du Panthéon et du forum romain.

- Ils se sont donnés du mal, dis-donc, pour une compétition mondiale ! ricana l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

- Le Panthéon ? Je veux le voir ! » s'exclama Byron.

J'étais fier de moi, j'avais réussi à ruiner les plans que ce maudit lézard avait. Au vue de sa tête, il devait juste vouloir me tuer pour ça. Mais tant pis ! Pas question que je le laisse avec Byron. Bryce me donna discrètement une tape dans l'épaule, pour me féliciter d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

Notre cher blondinet se releva et repartit vers les chambres. Je le suivis, Bryce et Claude à ma suite, le dragon enrhumé après eux. Nous allions tous chercher de quoi nous préparer et tenir la journée – une fois Byron dans le quartier italien, j'étais persuadé qu'on ne l'en sortirait plus.

De retour dans notre chambre, je le vis déjà en train de finir son sac. En fait, si on regardait bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Contrairement à moi, Byron ne se décidait à entreprendre cette étape qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'il mettait toujours un temps fou à choisir quoi mettre. Mais au moins, il se changeait dans la chambre et pas dans la salle de bain… Non, je ne devais pas l'imaginer sans son boxer, ça n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je parvins à retirer mon regard de son bas et finit par regarder à nouveau ce bleu.

Un bleu comme celui qu'il avait, on se le faisait rarement en se cognant : trop petit pour une surface large, mais un coin ou un bord l'aurait éraflé et non pas cogné. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas à quoi il pouvait être dû…

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum ? Oh, rien. Tu as fini de te préparer ?

- Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas fait ton sac, Henry, me fit remarquer mon ex-capitaine. Allez, dépêche-toi, où on part sans toi ! »

Je réprimai une grimace de justesse. Me laisser ici, et partir avec ce fourbe de reptile ? Je préférais être brûlé vif que de le savoir avec lui.

Je fis mon sac en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Byron pour s'attacher les cheveux. D'ailleurs, au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui dire que nous pouvions y aller, je le trouvai en face du miroir, à observer sa chevelure d'or.

« Dis… Tu penses que je devrais me couper les cheveux ?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? C'est ta marque de fabrique, non ? » le taquinai-je.

Il se regarda droit dans les yeux un moment, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment bon, qu'on reste cantonnés dans notre délire de divinités, Henry ? Je veux dire… Au fond, ça nous rattachera toujours à Lui, et les gens n'oublieront pas non plus ce qu'on avait fait, au Footbal Frontier… »

Il avait baissé les yeux, peu sûr de lui. Et moi, je clignai des yeux, ahuri. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'un membre des Zeus dise un jour ça, ce n'était certainement pas de la bouche de mon capitaine que je l'aurais imaginé.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment bon, hein ? Disons que le collège Zeus est un peu _basé_ sur ce principe. Que l'équipe de foot est légèrement _inspirée_ de cette histoire. Que notre amitié ne semble tenir que grâce à cela, qui te relie au Japon et donc à moi. Est-ce que cela signifiait que tu préférais le Dragon ?

« Enfin, oublie ça ! Tu es prêt ? me demanda-t-il en reprenant un sourire naturel – ou presque.

- Je… ne me sens pas très bien, en fait. Allez-y sans moi. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à tenir toute la journée à marcher, désolé.

- Si tu veux, on peut rester, hein…

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, lui souris-je. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à aller visiter le quartier, alors ne te prive pas à cause de moi ! »

Il accepta finalement avec un sourire un peu triste. Je m'en voulus immédiatement. Mais à quoi bon, au fond ? S'il voulait oublier les divinités, c'est qu'il voulait nous oublier nous. Il resterait en Corée, et Chae Chan Soo serait content. Je risquais de me faire écharper par Claude et Bryce, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. J'avais eu du mal à croire dans la réussite de leur plan dès le début, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais y croire plus maintenant. Ils pouvaient bien tous aller se faire voir…

* * *

><p>On était désormais l'après-midi. Les autres étaient partis ce matin, et je n'avais reçu aucun message d'aucun d'entre eux. Ils semblaient se porter aussi bien sans moi. C'était peut-être ça, la farce de l'histoire. J'étais aussi utile à chacune des équipes que l'étaient des skis pour des plongeurs en apnée.<p>

J'étais resté dans ma chambre toute la journée, voulant rendre mon excuse un poil plausible. Mais j'avais besoin de sortir un peu, de prendre l'air et de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je sortis de ma chambre et me glissai vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Personne ne m'interpela, personne ne fit attention à moi. Pour la plupart, je n'étais qu'un spectateur venu supporter son pays, en fin de compte.

L'air frais porté par la brise me fit du bien, quand je passai la porte de l'hôtel. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, je me sentais calme et j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'entourait ne me voulait que tranquillité. Un bus navette entre les différents quartiers s'arrêta face à moi, et après une courte réflexion, je me dis que changer d'air ne me ferait pas de mal. La navette allait apparemment dans le quartier Anglais. Un peu de _British fresh air_ me ferait sans doute du bien. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Le bus n'avait pas beaucoup de passagers, la plupart d'entre eux étant descendus avant, pour rentrer à leur hôtel. Je supposais que les matchs du jour étaient finis et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à voir dehors. Parfait ! Au moins, je serais tranquille pour marcher. Moins de gens, c'était plus de temps. Plus de temps pour penser à tout ça.

On arriva une petite heure après. Il devait être aux environs de dix-neuf heures, si on en jugeait la foule dans les restaurants. L'un deux semblait d'ailleurs bondé. Les gens regardaient par-là, curieux eux aussi de connaître la raison d'un tel regroupement. Certains semblaient prendre des photos, ce qui m'intrigua. Je m'approchai du bâtiment. Tous ceux autour de moi parlaient en anglais et j'avais du mal à les comprendre. Je crus entendre le nom de l'équipe nationale. Arrivant devant le restaurant, je constatai qu'effectivement, l'équipe se trouvait là. Quelqu'un sortit et le fumet de la nourriture typiquement britannique se répandit dans l'air. Je songeai alors, en même temps que mon ventre grogna, que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Un des joueurs de l'équipe m'aperçut et vint vers moi. Je paniquai légèrement. Je peinai à aligner deux mots en anglais, alors tenir une conversation…

« Hey! I've seen you before! You're friend with the Japanese team, aren't you? Come in! I'll have you enjoy our British food! I'm sure you'll love it! »

Et je me fis entraîner vers les tables centrales. Sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais pas compris grand-chose, mais je n'avais apparemment pas le choix.

« Knights of Queen, here comes a guest! Show him how Britannia welcomes her guests! »

Je reconnus le capitaine de l'équipe, Edgar. Celui-ci, tant amusé par les grands gestes de son ami que curieux de me voir, s'approcha de moi.

« Je ne pa'le pas une bon Japonais, mais je comprenne en peu. Ton nom est ?

- Henry House, euh… »

Même s'il parlait un peu le japonais, je doutais qu'il arrive à suivre ce que je pouvais dire. Mais je n'arriverais probablement pas à formuler quoi que ce soit en anglais.

Un autre joueur s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edgar qui hocha la tête et lui laissa la place. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux remontés en l'air, d'un gris un peu terne. Ses yeux bleu-gris paraissaient amicaux mais laissaient transparaître la fierté britannique qui animait tous les gens présents.

« Je apprends le Japonais depuis un moment et je le comprends plutôt bien, même si mes phrases ne sont pas toujours faites très bien. Henry House, hein ? Je crois que je entendu un des Inazuma Japon parler sur toi. Hm, il a dit… que tu es bon joueur mais que tu es trop pensé sur un chose.

- Pensé… ? Trop concentré sur quelque chose ? devinai-je.

- Oui, voilà ! C'est, euh… Jude Sharp qui a dit ça. Mais sans importance ! Dis-moi, ce que tu es en train faire dans le quartier anglais ?

- Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. »

Je n'osais pas faire des phrases trop longues et j'avais peur d'utiliser des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, après dix minutes de discussion, je remarquais qu'il se débrouillait vraiment bien : le seul « problème » était son accent un peu trop prononcé quelques fois. Mais je ne devais pas être mieux pour lui !

La soirée passa et j'avais fini par sympathiser avec toute l'équipe des Knights of Queen, qui prenaient finalement plutôt bien leur défaite du jour contre les Inazuma Japon. Ils avaient même réussi à me faire parler un peu en anglais – bien qu'ils se soient moqués de moi à plusieurs reprises pour des sons mal prononcés changeant tout le sens du mot. Philip – celui qui parlait le mieux Japonais – m'avait dit que j'étais assez doué en Anglais, pour un débutant, que j'apprenais assez vite. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais s'il le disait.

Il devait être aux environs de vingt-trois heures quand j'envisageai enfin de peut-être rentrer. L'envie n'y était franchement pas, surtout après que j'eus remarqué que je n'avais reçu aucun message de qui que ce soit. Cela accentuait mon impression de n'être utile à personne.

Les Knights of Queen m'avaient proposé de me raccompagner – en voiture, cela va de soi – jusqu'au quartier Japonais, mais je refusai. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais pressé, et prendre l'air me ferait du bien. J'arriverai peut-être à trouver une réponse qui me convenait. Au moment de les quitter, Philip me fit signe.

« Un jour, si tu veux étudier en Angleterre, tu es le bienvenu dans notre école ! Nous ferons le plus génial accueil pour toi ! »

Je le remerciai encore une fois, tout de même touché qu'ils aient apprécié ma présence alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas du tout. Étrangement, la proposition qu'il m'avait faite ne m'avait pas paru mauvaise, au contraire je garderai cela en mémoire.

Il me fallut plus de cinq heures de marche pour revenir jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je n'étais pas fatigué pour autant : l'air frais de la nuit m'avait même redonné de l'énergie. Je passai les portes de l'hôtel – se doutant que les touristes sortiraient souvent jusque très tard, ils laissaient les portes ouvertes à toute heure – et me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour monter aux chambres. Mon regard fut cependant attiré par une lumière venant de la salle à manger de l'établissement. Curieux – peut-être trop plein d'espoir vain –, je changeai de direction pour aller vers la salle. J'entendais des murmures, comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient sans vouloir déranger les clients qui dormaient ou s'ils souhaitaient ne pas se faire remarquer.

Je passai la porte de la salle à manger. Les murmures cessèrent. Et tous les regards furent tournés vers moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoici après une semaine, ô miracle ! Mais ne vous faîtes pas de faux espoirs, je ne risque pas de garder un rythme régulier du tout. Surtout vu que mes chapitres se voient légèrement allongés (à savoir qu'ici j'ai dépassé les 3000 mots).**

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai limite envie de dire, un peu de drame ? C'est pas encore exactement super-dramatique mais il arrive que des merdes à nos chers personnages ! Eh oui, quand ça ne touche pas Hera et Byron, ça touche les autres ! (je suis cruelle, je sais)**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<strong>_

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

><p>Un poids se jeta sur moi et je basculai en arrière. Les bras autour de mon cou m'empêchaient de me rattraper ou de me relever et je m'étalai au sol.<p>

« Henry ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Ou préviens ! Ou–

- Du calme Byron ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! gronda Claude. Mais il a raison. On nous a dit que tu étais parti vingt minutes avant qu'on ne revienne. On pensait que tu serais de retour une ou deux heures après. »

Byron ne me lâchait pas. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas rougir. Au lieu de ça, j'avais l'impression qu'on me mentait, qu'on se moquait de moi. La remarque m'échappa d'ailleurs.

« Si vous vous êtes tant inquiétés que ça, commençai-je en me relevant après que Byron se soit redressé, pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de me joindre ? Mon téléphone est resté allumé toute la soirée. »

Ils me regardèrent silencieusement, comme si j'avais touché un point sensible. Je fus pris d'un rire amer. Je me tournai, sans même un regard ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je vis Byron amorcer un mouvement, mais je m'en fichais. De toute façon, on partageait la même chambre, il pourrait recommencer plus tard. Je repartis vers les chambres, croisant au passage Bryce qui m'observa, interloqué.

Une fois dans la chambre, je ne pris le temps et l'énergie que d'enlever mes vêtements pour me glisser dans le lit en boxer. Même si la « discussion » avait été courte, j'en avais perdu toute énergie et toute envie. Dégoûté. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait dire. J'étais dégoûté. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de trouver une excuse. Pathétique j'étais pathétique. Je m'étais obstiné à croire qu'ils accordaient un tant soit peu d'attention à ma présence. Mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal, en fait…

J'entendis des bruits de pas furieux et reconnut les voix de Claude et Bryce. Les deux semblaient se disputer. Et pas de la manière la plus douce. Byron leur cria d'arrêter et ils se turent. Mais à en juger les deux claquements de porte successifs, pas calmés pour autant. La porte de notre chambre fut ouverte plus doucement et laissa entrer mon ex-capitaine. Je ne bougeai pas quand il souffla mon nom. Soupirant, il alla se mettre en pyjama. Quand il revint, je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

Il vint se glisser dans le lit à son tour, restant de son côté. Le silence qui s'installa était lourd, presque étouffant. Il finit par se tourner vers moi et se rapprocha jusqu'à être collé à mon dos. Il passa sa main sur ma hanche, d'abord hésitant à cause de l'absence de pyjama qu'il venait juste de remarquer. Cette fois, les « papillons » flottèrent dans mon ventre et je tentai de garder mon esprit focalisé sur autre chose que notre position.  
>« Cette journée a été si pénible, Henry… l'entendis-je souffler contre ma nuque. Depuis ce matin, ça n'arrête pas… Henry… murmura-t-il après un moment de silence. On s'est vraiment inquiétés… Où est-ce que tu es allé… ? »<p>

J'hésitai à répondre. Il semblait vraiment inquiet, voir désespéré. Et peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me forcer à croire le contraire, je l'aimais. Et l'entendre comme ça, ça faisait mal au cœur.

« Quartier anglais…

- Oh… Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

- Pas qu'un peu…

- Tant mieux alors… »

Il resserra son étreinte. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu un état pareil.

« … Claude et Bryce ?

- Ah ! Si seulement je savais, Henry… Ils ont été d'une humeur de chien toute la journée… Quand Bryce est redescendu, Claude lui a fait une réflexion pas vraiment méchante, et ils ont commencé à se disputer… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi cette journée a-t-elle été si horrible ? »

Il soupira à nouveau, excédé. Je finis par poser ma main sur la sienne, positionnée sur mon ventre. Je le sentis faiblement contre ma nuque.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à t'appeler… Dans la panique, je n'ai pas réfléchi… chuchota-t-il. Hera… »

Je frissonnai. Je sentais ma haine s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'il murmurait ses paroles. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir…

Je me retournai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je devais avouer que j'appréhendais un peu l'étreinte. Même s'il la verrait probablement comme un moyen de le réconforter, je ne l'envisageai pas tout à fait comme ça. Il se blottit contre moi, même si j'étais torse nu. La chaleur de sa joue contre moi me fit rougir un peu plus.

Je m'en voulus aussitôt de m'être défilé le matin-même. Si j'avais été là, déjà, j'aurais pu savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il juge sa journée si horrible. Si j'avais été là, peut-être que les capitaines de Chaos auraient été moins tendus. Si j'avais été là, je ne lui aurais pas rajouté le stress de ma « disparition ». Pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait être son petit-ami, j'étais plutôt toute le contraire, ces temps-ci…

Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, je remarquai que sa respiration s'était ralentie. Il s'était endormi. Dans mes bras. Mes joues s'enflammèrent de plus belles. Hésitant, je finis par passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Si quelqu'un était entré, j'étais persuadé que la personne aurait pensé que nous étions en couple. Mais est-ce que Byron voudrait nous voir comme tel après tout ça ? J'en doutais fort.

Je fis glisser ma main le long de son dos pour la mettre sous son t-shirt. J'avais l'impression que ma main était gelée, par rapport à sa peau. Je le serrai contre moi, et fermai les yeux. Morphée ne tarda pas à venir me chercher et je me laissai emporter par ses bras rêveurs.

* * *

><p>Quand nous nous réveillâmes, je remarquai que nous n'avions pas bougé. Chose relativement particulière en ce qui concernait mon capitaine. Je rencontrai ses yeux encore ensommeillés et son sourire doux. Je ne pus retenir le mien, qui disparut cependant en voyant l'heure. Il était onze heures. J'avais dormi bien plus que ce dont j'avais l'habitude.<p>

J'embrassai Byron sur le front et m'extirpai du lit, avant de m'arrêter, réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait refermé les yeux et sa respiration avait repris le rythme du sommeil. Il arborait tout de même un léger sourire mais je m'empêchai de penser que cela pouvait être à cause du bisou. Je décidai d'aller m'habiller.

J'étais descendu dans le salon de l'hôtel quand j'avais vu que mon capitaine avait décidé de prolonger sa grasse matinée et de commencer une grasse après-midi. Seulement, l'ambiance de la salle – où étaient réunis des membres d'un peu nos trois équipes, les Inazuma Japon ayant droit à un peu de repos de temps en temps – était, comment dire… Mortelle. Si ce n'était pas pour la télévision, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Jonas, Dave et Joe étaient assis sur le canapé en face de l'écran, aux côtés de Xavier. Le canapé à droite de l'écran était occupé par Claude et deux joueurs coréens. Bryce était allongé sur celui à gauche, les yeux fermés. Apparemment, et comme je l'avais deviné la veille, les capitaines de Chaos ne s'étaient pas réconciliés durant la nuit.

Jonas se releva dès qu'il me vit et vint vers moi.

« Ah, Henry ! Tu peux rien faire pour ces deux-là ? Ils sont arrivés vers huit heures et depuis ils ne– Attends, tu viens seulement de te lever ? Toi, celui qui se lève aux aurores chaque matin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien, j'étais juste fatigué.

- Henry ! »

Claude s'était relevé et approcha de Jonas – qui s'éloigna rapidement, à croire qu'il avait peur du rouquin – et moi. Quand il passa devant le canapé de gauche, il y jeta un regard étrange, entre inquiétude et rage.

« Désolé pour hier. On aurait dû et pu te répondre. Byron a tellement paniqué quand il a vu que tu n'étais toujours pas rentré qu'il a oublié le téléphone. Et j'essayais de le calmer. On a un peu zappé, après. Pardon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais pu prévenir aussi et surtout je n'aurais pas dû partir et encore moins réagir comme ça… J'ai… eu une légère baisse de moral, hier. Mes réactions ont été… exagérées. »

Claude m'attira hors du salon, dans un coin plus tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier matin ? Byron est redescendu un peu déçu, en nous disant que tu te sentais mal, m'expliqua le roux.

- Je… Byron m'a demandé si ça ne serait pas mieux qu'il se coupe les cheveux. J'ai interprété ça à ma manière et ça a conduit à la baisse de moral.

- Eh bien, je te conseille de ne plus le refaire ! Tête Disco en a profité pour le coller toute la journée. »

Même si je savais que c'était ma faute, je fulminai intérieurement. Mais une question me vint, et quitte à être seuls, autant essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Son regard d'or se voila mais il répondit tout de même avec un léger sourire.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Un vieux conflit déterré, je ne sais plus pourquoi, et une remarque anodine qui est devenue sanglante. »

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'en alla. Je revins vers le salon où je trouvais Byron – qui regardait par là – avec les deux joueurs coréens. Il me sourit et je lui répondis de la même manière, bien que plus discrètement. Je le vis reprendre une conversation avec ses coéquipiers. J'étais toujours autant impressionné par sa capacité à parler autant de langues. Il n'aurait eu aucun problème, dans le quartier anglais.

Alan entra dans le salon, accompagné par un des joueurs des Knights of Queen. Intrigué, je m'approchai d'eux tandis que les discussions se calmèrent, jusqu'à atteindre le silence. Me reconnaissant, le joueur anglais s'exclama :

« Henry! We need you help!

- Euh, why do you need me? »

J'avais un peu appris l'anglais la veille, mais mon accent était vraiment terrible.

« Have you seen Philip? He has disappeared… I thought he could have come here but I guess I was wrong.

- I have not seen him, sorry.

- It's okay, 'just wanted to check! If you were to see him, can you call me, please? »

J'acquiesçai et il me donna son numéro. Il s'en alla ensuite rapidement. Byron vint vers moi, étonné.

« Avant le F.F.I, tu ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais, presque ! C'est fou comme tu as retenu de choses avec une juste soirée parmi les Anglais ! Je vais devoir prendre ma retraite d'aide aux devoirs, à ce train-là !

- Tu n'es pas prêt de la prendre, crois-moi !

- Surtout si on considère ton accent, _Henry_. »

Je me tendis instantanément. Je l'avais presque oublié lui.

« Il me semblait que c'était toi, qui avais disparu.

- Manque de bol, le chemin jusqu'ici était fléché.

- Tu sais, beaucoup disent que c'est de ta faute si les deux idiots se sont disputés. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ? me demanda le reptile miteux d'un ton qui m'agaça.

- Qu'ils étaient déjà énervé l'un contre l'autre la nuit dernière. » répondit pour moi une voix que je n'avais que très peu entendue.

Je me tournai vers Xavier. Le roux fixait Chae Chan Soo d'un air sévère. On entendit une porte claquer mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Bryce était sorti à la mention de son couple. Je vis du coin de l'œil Byron allait vers Claude, qui sortit peu après à son tour. Si l'ambiance s'était un peu calmée tout à l'heure, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Elle était peut-être même pire qu'avant.

« N'essaie pas d'accuser Henry pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Et tu es le seul à dire que c'est de sa faute.

- Je peux savoir de quoi que tu mêles ? lui cracha presque au visage le lézard de pacotille.

- Je me mêle de ce qui regarde deux de mes amis et qui ne devrait concerner qu'eux deux. Ce qui se passe entre Bryce et Claude ne te regarde pas. Pas plus que leur dispute n'est due à Henry. Alors apprends déjà à être plus agréable et va t'occuper de tes affaires avant de t'occuper de celles des autres. »

Le Coréen fixa Xavier droit dans les yeux, le regard mauvais. Mais l'ancien capitaine de Genesis ne se laissa pas démonter. L'autre finit par partir en rageant. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin et je remarquai les mains de Byron contre moi. L'une d'elles était sur mon épaule droite et l'autre était accrochée à mon gilet, juste au niveau de ma hanche. Il sembla également se détendre après le départ de son capitaine. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il avait peur de lui ?

Je remerciai Xavier de son intervention et il me répondit qu'il en avait eu assez de l'entendre rabâcher la même chose toute la journée, surtout quand personne n'y croyait.

Byron s'excusa ensuite de s'être rendormi, plus tôt. S'il avait été réveillé quand je l'avais embrassé sur le front, je ne le savais pas toujours était-il qu'il n'en fit pas une seule fois la mention. Il retourna avec ses deux amis et ils reprirent leur discussion. Je restai un moment debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Byron parlait, Jonas jouait avec Joe et Dave à la console installée dans le salon et je ne connaissais pas assez les gens restants pour aller vers eux spontanément. Je posai mon regard sur mon ex-capitaine. Ça m'énervait un peu, dans un sens, de le voir passer son temps avec ses amis. Moins que quand il parlait au dragon factice, mais tout de même. Il les avait vus pendant un long moment, alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas vers moi ? Il l'avait dit lui-même, j'étais son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi ne passai-je pas en premier ?

Je décidai de remonter dans la chambre. Je n'avais rien de plus à y faire, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas l'air idiot debout en plein milieu de la salle. Et je ne verrais plus les trois Coréens parler. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

Arrivé aux dernières marches avant notre étage, je m'arrêtai. La personne qui descendit en fit de même. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence.

« Tu as de la chance que cet imbécile t'ait défendu. Mais je ne démords pas de ma position. Tu _**es**_ la source des problèmes des deux idiots. »

Il reprit sa descente et je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de le voir. Tout le monde savait que c'était faux. Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le dire ? À part le rendre encore moins crédible, il n'arriverait à rien.

Je finis mon ascension et rejoignis ma chambre. Byron avait pris le temps de refaire le lit avant de descendre et je ne me sentis pas de le défaire à m'asseoir dessus.

Je m'installai donc sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Mine de rien, vu d'ici, la chambre était grande. J'aperçus la valise de Byron. Elle était à moitié ouverte, en vrac. Tout à fait lui. Je remarquai quelque chose de scintillant enfoui sous ses vêtements. Curieux, j'allais voir cela de plus près. Je me saisis de l'objet. C'était une fine chaîne en argent véritable, à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif en or en forme de de plume. Je le reposais rapidement et m'en éloignai.

Mon cœur s'était serré en songeant qu'un collier pareil avait dû coûter cher, pour faire plaisir. Et le fait que Byron ne le porte pas prouvait qu'il le cachait. Qu'il me le cachait. Et j'étais prêt à parier que c'était un cadeau du lézard mouillé.

Mon réflexe fut de me dirigeait vers la porte. Mais je ne me stoppai face à elle. Si je refaisais encore le coup, Byron ne me pardonnerait pas. Et cela offrait une trop bonne occasion à Chae Chan Soo. Mais pourquoi continuer à me battre si de toutes manières, l'autre était vainqueur dès le départ ?

Des coups furent toqués à la porte, mettant fin à mes réflexions. J'ouvris celle-ci pour tomber nez à nez avec Claude.

Il me poussa et rentra sans même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je refermai la porte et vins vers lui, quoi qu'un peu inquiet quant à la façon dont il pourrait réagir. Il releva la tête quand je me fus agenouillé face à lui.

« Il a rompu. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et malgré toute la force qu'il déploya à les réprimer, elles finirent par couler. Mon esprit eut un moment de blanc. Comme si pendant un moment, il s'était dit qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais les pleurs du rouquin étaient bien réels. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire – je n'avais jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens – mais je songeai que le laisser pleurer comme ça ne lui ferait aucun bien. Je me relevai un peu et le pris dans mes bras. C'était étrange, mais il en avait besoin.

Il continua à verser ses larmes pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, puis il parvint à se calmer un peu. Suffisamment pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer quand il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais devenu un confident un peu malgré moi, mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un avait assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ses problèmes me réchauffait le cœur. Pas vraiment au meilleur moment, mais bon.

Il m'expliqua que lorsqu'il était parti, il était allé rejoindre Bryce, dans une tentative de réconciliation – pas qu'il aime tant que ça devoir ravaler sa fierté, mais il savait que sinon aucun des deux ne le ferait. Le capitaine des Diamond Dust l'avait reçu avec une froideur telle qu'il n'avait jamais encore été possible de voir. Un peu hésitant, il avait tout de même fini par lui demander pardon, ce à quoi l'autre lui avait répondu qu'il en avait assez de leur « jeu ». Incompréhension de la part de l'ardent capitaine, qui fut suivi par une désillusion immense quand l'autre enchaîna avec les trois mots fatals.

« Je ne comprends pas… De quoi il parlait et pourquoi on en est arrivés là… »

Je frottai le dos de mon camarade pour le calmer. Il était vrai que je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de l'autre. Si j'avais bien compris, cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et que tout allait bien. Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain, rien n'allait plus ?


	9. Chapter 9

**_J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

><p>Claude sécha ses larmes enfin, et s'excusa de s'être laissé emporter comme ça. Je lui assurai que ce n'était rien et que je comprenais. Après tout, il aimait vraiment Bryce, et cela se voyait. Il soupira lourdement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Quand il s'ennuyait, en général, il allait voir Bryce. Or ce n'était plus vraiment possible désormais. Il doutait que le capitaine des glaces veuille le revoir. Il ne savait pas non plus comment ils allaient faire pour la nuit, vu qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, avec Xavier. Celui-ci risquait aussi d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon portable s'allumer et notai que Byron m'avait envoyé un message.

_« Dis-moi, Claude est bien avec toi ? Mme Schiller le cherche. »_

Je lui répondis qu'effectivement il était avec moi et que je le prévenais tout de suite. J'informai ensuite l'attaquant de la situation et il me remercia de l'avoir supporté avant de partir.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seul dans la chambre, la tête remplie d'interrogations. Que ce soit sur le couple ou sur Byron, tout était aussi emmêlé.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau et j'y jetai un coup d'œil. C'était le joueur des Knights of Queen.

_« Don't know if you care, but we found Philip; he's at the English Hospital. »_

Nouveau choc. Je me relevai et pris ma veste, prêt à me rendre dans le quartier anglais. Lorsque je descendis, je vis Byron toujours dans le salon, avec ses deux amis. Préférant ne pas risquer de me faire enguirlander après-coup – et pour le plaisir de faire taire les deux coréens –, j'allais vers eux pour le prévenir.

« Byron ?

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Henry ? … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ta veste ?

- Justement, je venais te prévenir les Knights of Queen ont retrouvé Philip… Mais il serait à l'hôpital. Après la soirée d'hier, j'ai du mal à ne pas me sentir concerné aussi par son état.

- Je comprends… Oh ! Si tu veux bien, je peux venir ? »

Bien que surpris de la demande de mon capitaine, j'acceptai, au fond ravi de savoir qu'il voulait rester avec moi. Il monta chercher ses affaires et redescendit rapidement. Nous partîmes sur le champ avec la navette qui arrive pile au bon moment.

Le trajet se fit plutôt jovialement. Je me donnais l'impression d'être lunatique, à changer d'humeur aussi souvent. Mais même avec la rage – la jalousie ? J'espérai ne pas aller à cet extrême – de ce que j'avais vu plus tôt, je n'arrivai pas à lui en vouloir. J'eus l'impression de retrouver notre relation d'avant son départ.

Nous arrivâmes au quartier anglais. Nous trouvâmes facilement le chemin vers l'hôpital, devant lequel des joueurs des Knights of Queen attendaient. Ils me reconnurent et nous accueillirent chaleureusement. Dans une conversation que seul Byron comprit réellement, ils nous expliquèrent la situation. Philip avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart, pas blessé mais assez secoué. La personne qui l'avait agressé avait parlé dans une langue qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Après cela, nous allâmes voir Philip qui fut touché que je vienne, et ravi de rencontrer Byron. Nous restâmes un moment avant de le laisser pour rentrer.

La prochaine navette arrivait dans trente minutes. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc en attendant.

« Ma question va paraître stupide vu qu'il était avec toi, mais tu es au courant pour Bryce et Claude ?

- Je pense même que j'ai été le premier que Claude a prévenu. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Et Xavier non plus. La veille de leur dispute, à ce qu'il m'a raconté, l'un des deux a retrouvé quelque chose dans la valise de l'autre et ils se sont énervés. Et hier, quand tu es monté et que Bryce est redescendu, Claude n'a fait que blaguer… Mais Bryce est devenu fou et ils ont commencé à se hurler dessus. Xavier m'a dit qu'ils avaient dormi séparément cette nuit. Et aujourd'hui, à peu près vingt minutes après que tu sois parti, ils sont revenus tous les deux. Bryce n'exprimait aucun sentiment, Claude est parti presque en courant vers les chambres, apparemment pour aller te voir. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à soutirer la moindre information à ce glaçon de Bryce ! Oh, Henry… souffla-t-il. Pourquoi notre séjour ici tourne-t-il tant au cauchemar ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, maintenant ?..

- Je ne sais pas… Mais il faudra faire avec. Peut-être que le temps les réconciliera ? En tout cas, on ne peut qu'espérer. Ça serait dommage qu'un couple comme eux ne se parlent plus jamais… Maintenant que j'y pense, remarquai-je après une légère pause, ils m'avaient parlé d'une période où ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout… ?

- La période Alius, oui. Mais ils n'avaient pas rompu pour autant. Même s'ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant un moment, ils n'ont pas rompu. Et après le problème Alius, tout allait à nouveau à merveille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

La navette arriva et nous montâmes à bord. Le trajet fut cette fois silencieux. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, nous furent presque agressé par dragon de pacotille. À croire qu'il nous pistait.

Je serrai les poings en écoutant la conversation qu'il eut avec Byron. Il me regardait du coin de l'œil, bien qu'il essayât de se concentrer sur notre cher blondinet. J'eus l'impression qu'il tentait de savoir ce qu'on avait pu faire ou dire.

Claude arriva peu après, un peu méfiant à cause de la présence du lézard. Il me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour l'accompagner faire le tour des boutiques japonaises. Je compris qu'il cherchait avant tout à éviter Bryce qui avait retrouvé sa place de plus tôt dans la journée. Compréhensif, j'acceptai et prévins Byron. Celui-ci me fit signe que c'était bon et continua à suivre ce que disait le reptile. Piqué par la jalousie, je partis sans attendre, Claude à ma suite.

Quand nous furent sortis, le rouquin se moqua légèrement, mais pas méchamment. Il semblait dépassé par les évènements.

« Tu sais, si tu t'effaces à chaque fois, y a rien qui va changer.

- Que je sois là ou pas ne change rien. Il y a trop de choses qui font de Chae Chan Soo le premier dans cette bataille.

- Hm… Désolé si je parais plus du tout motivé à t'aider hein, au fait. C'est juste que je commence à me demander si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose, d'être en couple…

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Si je le savais ! Ça parait sans doute bête, mais je sais pas plus que vous ce qui se passe. J'crois bien qu'y a que Bryce qui connait le fin mot de l'histoire.

- C'est lui qui a provoqué la dispute ?

- Il est tombé sur une photo de Prominence que j'ai gardée. Je parlais avec Xavier à ce moment-là, donc je sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Je sais juste qu'il l'a déchirée avant de commencer à me râler dessus. J'me suis énervé, pour la photo malgré l'histoire de l'Académie Alius, mon équipe a toujours été quelque chose d'important pour moi. Il l'a mal pris. Il a commencé à dire que je plaçais « une équipe qui n'existe plus » avant lui. Xavier m'a fait un signe de la tête pour me dire de ne pas envenimer les choses c'est Bryce qui s'en est chargé. Il a commencé à me reprocher des tas de trucs, j'ai pas tout suivi. Puis il est allé dormir. J'ai pas osé aller le rejoindre, du coup j'ai dormi dans le fauteuil, même si Xavier m'a proposé de dormir avec lui. J'suis pas sûr que Bryce aurait apprécié que je dorme avec Xavier, même s'il était fâché contre moi. Quand t'es revenu, il m'a de nouveau accusé de faire passer les autres avant lui j'ai de nouveau dormi dans le fauteuil. Et aujourd'hui… Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de passer après les autres et que c'était fini.

- Il est… jaloux ?

- C'est à ça que ça ressemble… Mais il n'avait jamais été jaloux avant… enfin, pas à cet extrême ! Je ne le comprends vraiment pas, cette fois… En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était jaloux d'une personne, non, il est jaloux de tout le monde à qui je parle ! Je ne comprends pas… »

Il avait baissé la tête et cela s'entendait dans sa voix qu'il se retenait de pleurer. J'hésitais entre m'en vouloir de lui avoir faire parler de tout ça, ou me féliciter d'avoir réussi, justement. Rester avec un tel poids sur le cœur devait être dur, même pour lui. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, tentant de lui faire comprendre – pas très adroitement, certes, mais je n'étais toujours pas passé maître dans l'art du réconfort – que j'étais là pour le soutenir. Il me lança un regard reconnaissant puis se reprit. Il s'avança un peu puis se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Bon, on le fait ce tour des boutiques, oui ou non ? »

Répondant par un léger sourire, j'acquiesçai et nous commençâmes à chercher les boutiques qui pouvaient nous intéresser.

* * *

><p>Il était presque vingt heures quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtel. Jonas m'avait envoyé un message me demandant où j'étais encore passé.<p>

Nous avions les bras chargés de sacs, sans pour autant nous être ruinés. Les prix des boutiques de Liocott Island étaient vraiment bas. Mais je me ne serais jamais imaginé si dépensier tout de même. Il me semblait que c'était la première fois que je faisais vraiment les boutiques. Claude n'en menait pas large non plus : il avait un sourire béat sur le visage, ravi d'avoir pu trouver tant de choses intéressantes. Il avait pris au moins un cadeau pour chacun des enfants de l'orphelinat où lui et les autres vivaient. Je m'étais laissé attendrir par cette générosité.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel et durent frappés par le silence qui y régnait. Même la télévision du salon ne se faisait pas entendre. Pourtant, il n'était que vingt heures et demie. La plupart devaient avoir déjà mangé. Nous montâmes rapidement pour poser nos sacs – et pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans les chambres non plus – et revînmes en bas. Nous allâmes vers le salon.

Ils étaient tous présent. Tous en train de regarder soit le sol, soit en l'air soit en train de se jeter un regard meurtrier. Jonas me sauta presque dessus, sans pour autant vraiment oser briser le silence.

« Henry, c'est horrible, chuchota-t-il. Plus personne n'ose se parler, et ceux qui le font se prennent la tête ! »

L'affirmation se confirmait bien vite en voyant les duos habituels séparés et se tournant le dos. C'était un peu comme si la rupture des capitaines de Chaos avait eu un impact sur tout le monde.

Je cherchai Byron et Bryce du regard. Je les trouvai côte à côte, le blond semblant mal à l'aise et l'autre plus blasé que jamais. Difficile de se dire qu'ils avaient rompu le matin même. Il paraissait tout à fait indifférent à la situation. Byron se tourna vers nous. Il se leva et vint vers nous.

« Ah, vous êtes rentré ! Et pile à l'heure pour le dîner ! »

Il souriait mais c'était évident qu'il se forçait. Il s'inquiétait encore ? Son regard semblait couvert par différents sentiments. Je crus y déceler de l'anxiété mais ne parvint pas à en trouver la cause.

« L'ambiance est quelque peu… lourde mais on avait bien commencé ! Sauf que, murmura-t-il, tout le monde a commencé à se prendre la tête… »

Il fait une grimace. Je soupirai. Les choses commençaient à prendre une envergure plutôt mauvaise et touchaient à présent tout le monde. Je sentais que tout ça allait mal se finir.

Xavier s'approcha de nous, un peu hésitant.

« Bryce ne dormira plus avec nous. Il va dormir dans la chambre de Chae Chan Soo, bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air si ravi que ça…

- Faut voir le bon côté de la chose, au moins, j'aurai pas à dormir dans le fauteuil ! »

Claude avait essayé de dire ça avec un sourire mais il s'était vite transformé en grimace pas très joyeuse. Xavier posa une main réconfortant sur son épaule. Cela se voyait qu'il était touché aussi par leur rupture. Après tout, ils étaient comme ses frères.

« Vous gênez le passage.

- Il y a largement la place de passer, _Chae_, si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est que tu es trop gros. »

Ce genre de réplique finirait par me faire tuer, je le sentais. Mais sa seule présence m'énervait. Byron se mordit la lèvre, pas vraiment très heureux de la pique que je venais de lancer. Le lézard mouillé me lança un regard noir et finit par passer. Il alla près de Bryce et lui parla, trop bas pour qu'on puisse l'entendre d'ici. Le capitaine des Diamond Dust regarda par-là juste après. Je sentis Claude bouger pour retourner aux chambres. Il fallait dire que le regard qu'il nous lança n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureux. Byron ne sut pas trop quoi faire à présent. Je lui proposai de venir voir ce que j'avais acheté, même si ce n'était pas fantastique. Il accepta et nous remontâmes jusqu'à l'étage où nous résidions tous.

Une fois dans la chambre, je pris les sacs et les posai sur le lit où mon capitaine s'était assis. Il me regarda sortir des vêtements du premier sac.

« Comme toujours, tu prends des couleurs sobres et douces ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Henry ! sourit-il. Oh, attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est un t-shirt noir que je vois là ? Ça, par contre, c'est nouveau ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter de noir !

- Ah, c'est Claude qui a voulu que je le prenne, avec un jeans noir. Soi-disant que ça ferait mieux ressortir mes yeux.

- Tu as des yeux clairs, donc forcément ! Mais je suis étonné que Claude te conseille question vestimentaire, il est plutôt du genre à mettre juste ce dans quoi il est à l'aise donc bon !

- Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, je suppose que ça a dû jouer. D'ailleurs, il a pris beaucoup plus de choses que moi ! Il a tenu à acheter au moins un cadeau pour chacun d'entre eux, à l'orphelinat. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a pris un bracelet pour Bryce… Mais je doute qu'il lui offre avant un très long moment…

- Même s'il essayait maintenant, je doute que Bryce le prenne… Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Pas une seule explication ! Et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ne veut pas le dire parce que ça lui fait lui-même mal, ou si c'est simplement car il n'a pas de raison « valable » à la rupture…

- Claude ne comprend pas plus que nous la situation, en tout cas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Bryce n'a pas apprécié qu'il ait gardé une photo du temps de l'Académie Alius. »

Byron soupira, excédé par tout ça. Tout comme Xavier, il était vraiment attaché aux deux garçons. Il se leva et je fixai son dos alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller. Il me dit qu'il allait se mettre en pyjama et qu'il sauterait sans doute le dîner – je me retins de lui demander si je ne pouvais pas le sauter lui, pas vraiment très judicieux. Mon regard se posa par réflexe sur son bleu. D'ailleurs…

« Byron ? Ton bleu a triplé de surface…

- A-ah ? J'ai dû me cogner encore une fois ! Je suis maladroit comme jamais, ces temps-ci ! »

Sceptique, je l'observai rapidement filer à la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'il n'y rentre, je réussis à remarquer un autre bleu, tout aussi discret que l'avait été le premier. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Byron pour qu'il se retrouve petit-à-petit couvert de bleus ? Il était maladroit parfois, mais pas à ce point non plus…


	10. Chapter 10

Ce n'est pas un poisson d'Avril ! Après un large retard, voilà enfin la suite ! Certaines seront contentes car réponses enfin il y a, d'autres râleront car questions encore il y a ! Haha ! (le poisson d'Avril, c'est ça, c'est que même quand on pense que ça finit, y en a encore plein !)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<strong>_

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

><p>Je me décidai à aller ranger mes sacs. J'avais tout sorti pour montrer à Byron ce que j'avais acheté, mais pour dormir, c'était sans doute plus pratique de ne pas les avoir sur le lit. Je redéposai les sacs près du fauteuil et me penchai pour essayer de retrouver quelque chose. Je ne l'avais pas sorti tout à l'heure et je voulais m'assurer qu'il était toujours dans les sacs. Je l'aperçus au fond d'un des sachets et soupirai, rassuré. Quand je me redressai, Byron se trouvait derrière moi. Il était en pyjama, son peigne à la main. Je l'admirai, pour avoir le courage de démêler de si longs cheveux. Déjà, rien que les miens, j'avais du mal… C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il voulait se les couper. Ça prenait du temps et ce n'était pas forcément très pratique.<p>

« Dis… Tu pourrais m'aider ? Je… J'arrive pas à faire une tresse et j'ai pas envie de dormir les cheveux lâchés… »

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Il demandait rarement de l'aide quand il s'agissait de ses cheveux. J'acquiesçai et pris le peigne. Il se tourna et je repassai un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient doux, et parfaitement démêlés, rendant ainsi le coup de peigne optionnel. Je séparai délicatement ses mèches d'or en trois, de façon plus ou moins égale. Je n'étais pas un pro en coiffure, mais j'arrivais à faire celles de base. J'espérais juste ne pas trop tirer sur ses cheveux.

Je le sentais frissonner et me doutais que c'était dû au fait qu'il n'aimait pas forcément qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Certaines personnes étaient comme ça. Personnellement, je m'en fichais.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Étant dos tournés à celle-ci, ni Byron ni moi ne pouvions voir qui entrerait. Mais nous donnâmes tout de même l'autorisation cela pouvait très bien être Claude ou Bryce. Enfin, avec ma chance légendaire, ce fut le lézard. Il avait commencé à parler, puis s'était arrêté. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Byron, l'entrainement de demain est annulé comme tous les autres, je pense. Avec les deux idiots qui veulent juste s'étriper, impossible de jouer.

- Je vois… Merci de me prévenir, Chae. »

Je continuai à tresser les mèches d'or, me retenant de lancer une pique à cet idiot de reptile. Il resta d'ailleurs un moment à la porte, silencieux. Je n'aimai pas cela. Il ne disait rien du tout et continuait à nous observer. Ça dura un moment comme ça, avant qu'il ne se décide à partir.

« … Henry… Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? »

La question me prit de court et je relâchai une des trois mèches. Je tentai de la rattraper et y parvins de justesse.

« … Ouais. J'ai dû mal avec lui, désolé.

- Je ne comprends pas… Depuis le premier jour où vous vous êtes vus, vous semblez ne pas pouvoir vous supporter du tout.

- Ça arrive, ce genre de choses... »

S'il ne comprenait pas ce qui nous poussait à nous haïr, c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant de nos sentiments à chacun. Et pas question de révéler quoi que ce soit. Mais mentir était tout sauf ma spécialité. S'il me demandait la raison, je pense que je n'arriverais qu'à lui avouer que je l'aime.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'en demanda pas plus, et je finis de lui tresser les cheveux. Après lui avoir rendu son peigne, j'allais m'allonger sur le lit.

Byron me rejoignit rapidement. Je lui tournais le dos, bien que ça ne soit pas contre lui. J'étais juste plus à l'aise de ce côté. Mon capitaine vint se coller à moi, son bras au-dessus de ma taille. Je sentais sa chaleur se diffuser en moi et essayait de calmer mes joues qui s'enflammaient. Et de me calmer plus bas, accessoirement, aussi, ça serait bien, je dis ça, je dis rien.

« Tu t'occupes de Claude, hein ? Tu es la personne en qui il a l'air d'avoir le plus confiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je le sentis sourire dans mon dos. Je me laissai contaminer et mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire. Je dus m'endormir juste après.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut plutôt… étrange. J'avais fini à moitié sur Byron. Mais évidemment, dans une position tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louche. Je m'écartai de lui doucement et m'enfuis vers la salle de bain. J'espérai ne pas l'avoir réveillé.<p>

Je décidai de prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche pour essayer de me calmer. Ça arrivait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci. Je commençai à me dire que j'étais un véritable pervers, à force d'avoir tous ces coups de chaud.

Je sortis une vingtaine de minutes après. Byron était penché sur sa valise et je vis le pendentif scintiller dans ses mains. Quand il remarqua ma présence, il rangea rapidement le collier. Évidemment. S'il ne voulait pas que je le vois, eh bien d'accord. Je ne lui demanderai rien. Mais qu'il ne s'étonne pas que je ne supporte pas Chae.

« Je me demandais où tu étais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'eau, bafouilla-t-il. Ah ! Et tu as reçu un message. »

Intrigué, j'allais chercher mon téléphone. J'appuyais sur le bouton principal, allumant l'écran. J'avais effectivement une notification, mais pour un message et un appel manqué. Je regardais d'abord le numéro. Il s'agissait de Philip. Le message, quant à lui, venait de Claude.

_« En forme pour une sortie ? »_

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative. J'informai Byron de notre escapade qu'il sembla comprendre : le mieux pour l'ex-couple chaotique était de rester éloigné le temps que les choses se calment. Il me confia qu'il aurait adoré venir, mais que Chae Chan Soo l'attendait pour faire le point sur l'équipe coréenne. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête. Après tout, s'il préférait tout de même le reptile de malheur à son « autre » meilleur ami et un de ses amis proches, eh bien soit.

Je sortis après avoir récupéré deux-trois choses, notamment mon portable et mes papiers. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers les sacs de la veille avant de quitter la pièce et de me diriger vers les escaliers. Je descendais les marches quand je tombai à nouveau sur le lézard de malheur. Cette fois, j'étais le plus haut de nous deux.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un dragon de pacotille égaré ? Si tu cherches le fleuve le plus proche, il est dehors de l'hôtel, tu sais ?

- Tu te crois _maline _? Qu'une déesse descende des cieux, c'est plutôt mauvais signe pour elle. Et on dirait bien que la Fortune n'est pas avec toi, il n'y a personne en bas et la salle à manger est fermée : les Inazuma Japon ont dévalisé la cuisine ce matin.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas y manger. La Fortune ne m'a donc pas abandonné. »

Je poursuivis ma descente. Il ne bougea pas, pas même lorsqu'il me demanda si je sortais « en ville » avec Claude. Je lui demandai pourquoi il voulait le savoir.

« Oh, pour rien… »

Bien que méfiant, je laissai passer cela et continua à descendre.

Claude m'attendait devant la porte de l'hôtel. Il me salua en souriant et m'entraîna dehors. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait mangé avec Xavier plus tôt ce matin. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et je lui indiquai que je devais rappeler quelqu'un. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et je pris mon téléphone.

Philip m'informa qu'il savait à présent dans quelle langue son agresseur avait parlé avant de le laisser. Il avait reconnu certains mots qu'un couple coréen avait dits lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans le quartier anglais.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait être Tête Disco ?

- Je ne vois pas vraiment quel intérêt il aurait à s'attaquer à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas du tout. Mais Philip dit que son agresseur était un adolescent aussi, donc le plus probable reste un des joueurs des Fire Dragon. Tu n'as pas encore vu le quartier anglais, si ? Je pense que c'est la parfaite occasion pour y aller ! »

C'est ainsi que nous nous rendîmes dans le quartier anglais pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'informations. Je découvris par la même occasion que Claude était bilingue – enfin, trilingue, d'après ce qu'il me dit. Il avait appris l'anglais et le français à l'orphelinat, comme la majorité des enfants de là-bas.

Nous retrouvâmes les Knights of Queen dans le restaurant où je les avais rencontrés deux jours plus tôt. Philip semblait s'en être remis assez bien et assez vite. Il nous réexpliqua ce dont il se souvenait de son agresseur. Il nous assura qu'il s'agissait bien d'une personne parlant coréen. Claude sembla reconnaître un des membres des Fire Dragon. Ça n'accusait pas Chae Chan Soo, mais cela restait étrange. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, ça n'avait pas de sens. Quel intérêt pour un joueur coréen d'agresser un joueur anglais ? Faire gagner le Japon de manière déloyale ? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

« Surtout, pourquoi Hwan Woo-Myang ? J'veux dire, pour le peu de temps qu'on a passé avec les Fire Dragon, il m'a pas semblé violent, ni du genre à s'attaquer à quelqu'un pour gagner. À moins qu'il soit schizo, je vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça. »

Je fis confiance à Claude sur ce point-là. Philip se rappela de quelque chose : il revoyait une terreur certaine sur le visage du garçon.

« Il aurait agi sous la contrainte ? Ça expliquerait que ça soit lui.

- Et ce serait le reptile en mousse qui l'aurait forcé ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il ferait ça…

- Tu m'as bien dit la première fois, que ce Chae t'en voulait parce que vous aimez la même personne, c'est ça ? Peut-être qu'il t'a fait suivre et que tout ça n'est qu'un avertissement ? suggéra Philip, avec son accent anglais assez prononcé.

- Ce serait stupide, non ? Il n'a pas laissé de message après ton agression. Et il n'hésite pas à me menacer directement, d'habitude. Donc ça n'aurait toujours aucun sens.

- Après, on parle de Chae, hein. Une fois, il a chopé un mec par le col car il lui a piqué le ballon en entraînement, raconta Claude. Et deux jours après, le casier du mec avait été ravagé. Chae Chan Soo agit en surface et en secret. »

De ce que l'ex-capitaine de Prominence venait de dire, je pouvais résumer la situation en « le dragon en pâte à sel est complètement fou ». _Il est fou, et pourtant… Pourtant c'est lui le favori…_ songeai-je amèrement.

Claude attrapa son téléphone, qui avait apparemment vibré. Il grimaça en lisant le message.

« Lina veut qu'on rentre tout de suite. »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Madame Schiller. Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension. Nous dîmes au revoir à l'équipe et reprîmes la navette.

Je me demandais ce que Madame Schiller nous voulait. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait nous vouloir, à vrai dire. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Tout comme nous n'avions rien fait de bien, particulièrement.

Elle nous attendait devant l'hôtel lorsque nous arrivâmes. Elle avait l'air en colère.

« Ah, enfin ! Et Henry est avec toi, ça tombe bien. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Claude.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Bryce est cloué au lit il a été roué de coups. Il dit que c'est toi qui l'a frappé, et j'ai vérifié : à l'heure où il dit que tu l'as agressé, personne ne t'as vu après que tu sois remonté vers les chambres. Quand tu es redescendu, le gardien t'a aperçu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et avec votre récente rupture, tu as le mobile parfait de la vengeance.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama Claude, ahuri.

J'observai la scène, tout aussi interloqué. Même si je ne pouvais pas témoigner – car je dormais encore à ce moment-là –, je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il aimait Bryce. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal. Et même s'il en était arrivé à le frapper, il s'en serait voulu ensuite pour un long moment.

Madame Schiller l'informa qu'il était consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle se tourna vers moi. Le regard chargé de colère qu'elle m'adressa me donna des frissons.

« Toi aussi, ça t'amuse de blesser ton camarade de chambre ? Son dos est couvert de bleus.

- Il en avait déjà avant, me défendis-je.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Le fait est qu'il est couvert de bleus et que tu es celui qui est le plus à même de le faire, vous partagez une chambre. Tu es consigné toi aussi. J'ai déjà fait changer Byron de chambre, Claude ira avec toi. Si vous tenez tant que ça à frapper quelqu'un, n'incluez pas des personnes innocentes dans vos excès de rage. Maintenant, filez. Je vous ferais apporter vos repas, mais vous avez interdiction de quitter votre chambre. »

Elle attendit un moment, durant lequel nous nous dépêchâmes de monter dans notre chambre. Mais une fois là-haut, nous nous regardâmes, sans comprendre. On nous accusait tous deux de choses que nous n'avions pas faites, sans réellement nous laisser une chance de nous défendre. En même temps, comment nous défendre ? Nous n'avions pas d'alibi. Nous étions les victimes d'un complot grotesque. Et il n'y avait même pas besoin d'en chercher l'auteur. La seule personne capable de quelque chose d'aussi malsain contre nous, contre moi, c'était Chae Chan Soo.

Pour se débarrasser de moi, il était prêt à tout. Et il ne se gênait pas pour me le rappeler. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était à l'origine de la rupture de Bryce et Claude ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de briser le couple ? Aussi, est-ce que c'était lui qui avait parlé des bleus de Byron ? Comment le savait-il ? Byron essayait de les cacher le plus possible, il aurait été dur pour lui de les voir. À moins… À moins qu'il ne soit à l'origine de ces bleus. Depuis le début, c'était lui qui blessait Byron. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Ça expliquait qu'il les cache. Mais pourquoi restait-il avec lui, si Chae était la source de tous les coups qu'il se prenait ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi encore et toujours Chae était celui qui avait l'avantage ? Il battait Byron, mais Byron restait avec lui.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, désabusé. Il gagnait, encore une fois. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il gagnerait. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la volonté qu'il faut pour me battre dans un combat perdu d'avance. Chae aura toujours la main. Chae restera le premier. Et moi, je passerai toujours en dernier.

« … On est bloqués jusqu'à ce que Lina soit assez clémente pour nous laisser une chance de nous expliquer, alors ?

- Je doute qu'elle nous laisse nous expliquer et on a rien à expliquer. On a pas de preuves qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Mais il n'y a pas de preuves non plus que nous l'ayons fait… Madame Schiller croit sur parole ceux qui lui ont raconté ça.

- Pour Bryce, à la limite, je comprends qu'elle le croit. Mais pour toi, 'fin, pour Byron, déjà, qui t'aurait accusé ? Parce que je pense pas que Byron aille voir Lina pour régler ça. Elle a quasiment aucun lien avec lui, il n'avait pas rejoint les Raimon assez longtemps pour ça. Donc lui n'a aucun intérêt à aller la voir.

- C'est Chae. C'est Chae qui est allé la voir, parce qu'il sait que c'est elle ma responsable le temps qu'on sera sur Liocott Island. Et c'est lui qui a fait les bleus de Byron, répondis-je au regard inquisiteur du rouquin. C'est la seule possibilité pour qu'il sache que le dos de Byron est « couvert » de bleus. Hier, il n'en avait qu'un seul, certes assez gros, et un plus petit. Mais son dos n'en était pas « couvert ». Et quand je me suis réveillé, il était sur le dos, donc je n'ai pas pu l'y frapper durant la nuit.

- Cet en… emplumé du derrière bat Byron depuis le début ? On savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et on a rien fait ! … À moins que Bryce n'ait été du côté de Chae depuis notre arrivée dans l'équipe… ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais été de son côté. Si tu commences à te faire des films pareils, on ne s'en sortira pas… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un rapport avec votre rupture, crois-moi. »

_En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas de rapport…_ songeai-je. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi il ferait ça. De toutes manières, quel rapport y aurait-il eu avec moi, en tout cas ? Si tout ce qu'il faisait était pour me nuire, pourquoi briser un couple ?

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, épuisé par cette matinée où je n'avais pourtant rien fait. J'en avais assez de toute cette histoire. Maintenant que je me savais perdant, je n'avais plus aucune force, plus aucune rage de vaincre. Claude s'allongea à côté de moi. J'étais persuadé qu'il était tout autant affecté que moi, par ses propres problèmes. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur l'accusait d'avoir battu son ex-petit-ami, sous prétexte justement que celui-ci avait rompu. Ce devait être tout sauf facile de tenir le coup.

Il se mit sur un coude et tourna la tête vers moi. Curieux de son geste, je le regardais, sans pour autant bouger.

« En fait, tu as les yeux beaucoup plus clairs que ce que je pensais ! On dirait un morceau de ciel légèrement couvert. »

Il continua son observation un moment. Silencieux, je le laissai faire. J'eus l'impression, le temps d'un instant, que mon cœur et tout ce qui nous entourait avait soudainement ralenti le temps, les gens, la vie. Il se pencha vers moi. Et sans trop savoir comment nous en étions arrivés là, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

_**J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

><p>À l'instant où il y eut contact entre nos lèvres, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre. Je me redressai, avec l'impression d'avoir tout juste été frappé par la foudre. Claude quant à lui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. Je savais que lui aussi s'en voulut de ce moment de faiblesse – bien qu'au fond, nous ne trompions personne : je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, et son couple s'était séparé – mais tous deux avions compris quelque chose.<p>

« Chae Chan Soo voulait vous séparer…

- Pour qu'on finisse ensemble tous les deux… Pour qu'il ait le champ libre avec Byron ! Mais comment il s'y est pris pour que Bryce veuille rompre ?

- Il a peut-être remarqué une source de tension entre vous deux qu'il a exploitée ?

- Non, ça ne tient pas debout on s'est jamais disputés réellement depuis qu'on est avec les Fire Dragon. C'est généralement juste pour des délires un peu gamins.

- Hm… Alors il a une force de persuasion immense. … Non, c'est pas possible, il est trop idiot. Il doit faire chanter Bryce, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais après, il faut la trouver, cette manière… »

J'avais l'esprit encore trop embrouillé par l'illumination que nous venions d'avoir pour réussir à réfléchir correctement. Surtout à quelque chose comme ça. Nos lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées, mais pouvait-on dire que c'était un baiser ? Si oui, je venais de perdre mon premier baiser avec le rouquin. Et lui devait s'en vouloir encore plus maintenant qu'on avait déclaré que Bryce était victime de chantage. Même s'il ne considérait pas ça comme un baiser, je me doutais qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir cédé à une envie passagère.

Mais il paraissait aussi se sentir mal de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que son âme sœur était menacée. Il me demanda, bien que conscient que je n'ai pas la réponse, combien de temps cela pouvait faire depuis que son petit ami en était ainsi réduit au chantage.

« Chae est un véritable enc–

- Oui, on est d'accord sur ce point. »

Maintenant, la question qui se posait, c'était contre quoi Chae Chan Soo le faisait chanter. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était sans doute pas pour une photo de lui dans une position embarrassante. Bryce était fier, mais pas idiot. Il n'aurait jamais rompu pour une histoire de fierté. J'en étais certain. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le forcer à rompre avec Claude ? Qu'est-ce qui était à ce point important pour lui, pour que Chae puisse s'en servir contre lui ?

Claude se rallongea sur le lit et mit son bras sur ses yeux. Il soupira.

« On a quand même aucune preuve que tout vient de Disco Boy. Et je pense pas qu'on arrivera à le prouver.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Il faudrait réussir à faire avouer à Bryce le chantage que lui fait ce lézard en papier-bulles. Mais s'il en est arrivé à tout ça, je doute qu'il nous le dise aussi facilement quand même. Après, il faut aussi élucider l'histoire avec Philip. Et enfin les bleus de Byron. Ça fait beaucoup à comprendre, avec peu d'éléments pour comprendre… »

Je me relevai. Je fis quelques pas sans but. Mon regard coula vers les sacs contenant mes achats d'hier. J'allai rechercher ce que j'avais caché à Byron la veille.

La petite boîte beige était assez discrète pour être passée sans problème par son inspection du sac. Je l'ouvris et observai son contenu. Une petite colombe en argent reposait à l'intérieur, protégée de tous les maux qui sévissaient autour de moi. Je refermai la boîte. Je ne voulais pas que tous ces malheurs touchent la pureté du pendentif. La chaîne, tout comme l'oiseau, était en argent pourtant, on n'arrivait pas à vraiment croire que la colombe était libre malgré l'harmonie des deux éléments du collier. C'était le problème de ce cadeau : une liberté enchaînée, mais une captivité apaisante. Cela se contredisait soi-même. Un peu comme moi, en fait.

« Tu ne lui as pas offert ? »

Je gardai le silence un moment. Il s'en souvenait forcément, vu que je m'étais arrêté devant la boutique qui la vendait tout à coup, comme si on m'avait foudroyé sur place.

« Je… n'ai pas pu. Je suis un lâche avec ce genre de choses. Sinon, je lui aurais dit depuis longtemps, je pense. »

La colombe était l'oiseau représentatif de la déesse Aphrodite. J'avais préféré l'argent à l'or, cependant. Je pensais que ça lui irait mieux. J'avais acheté le collier sur un coup de tête après l'avoir vu. Même si la pensée de celui qu'il gardait dans son sac ne m'échappait pas.

Je soupirai et rangeai la boîte. De toute manière, je doutais à présent pouvoir lui offrir. S'il restait avec Chae tout en sachant qu'il était taré, c'est qu'il l'aimait plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Claude retourna sur le lit et prit son téléphone. Je l'y rejoignis et il me laissa regarder ses messages avec lui. Il lisait tous les messages que Bryce lui avait envoyé, bien avant notre séjour sur Liocott Island. La plupart des messages étaient banals, simples et pas très importants. Mais dans tout cet amas de messages, on pouvait trouver des messages amoureux, débordant de sincérité. Comment pouvait-on vraiment croire à une rupture en voyant ça ? En tout cas, moi, j'y croyais encore moins. Chae avait tout fait pour les séparer. J'avais quand même un doute sur le fait qu'il se sache ce qui s'était passé. Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait **vraiment **tout prévu.

Le rouquin lut sur mon visage que je me torturai l'esprit. Je lui dis que ça n'était rien et lui proposai un jeu de devinettes, vu que nous n'avions plus que ça. Nous y jouâmes toute l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Mon réveil fut assez étrange. J'étais encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais mal dormi. Et je me rendis compte que je ne dormais finalement bien que depuis que je partageai à nouveau ma chambre avec Byron. Le bon côté de la nuit, c'était que je n'avais pas fini dans une position bizarre, et que je n'avais pas fait de rêves bizarres. Je n'avais pas rêvé du tout, en fait. En tout cas, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Tout comme je ne me souvenais pas du moment où je m'étais endormi. Il me semblait que c'était en pleine après-midi. Mon regard se posa sur le réveil : cinq heures. Du matin. Je n'avais jamais dormi autant, de toute ma vie. C'était assez affolant.<p>

Mon ventre grogna de mécontentement. Et je le comprenais : je n'avais rien mangé depuis… Depuis… Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où j'avais mangé, en fait. À chaque fois qu'il était l'heure du repas, quelque chose se passait, ou j'allais quelque part à la dernière minute. Ce n'était pas étonnant que mon ventre crie famine. J'étais même étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant.

« Tu veux manger ? J'ai piqué ça à la cuisine quand je me suis levé. Ça doit être froid mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? »

Je regardai Claude, assis au bord du lit qui me tendait un plat de pâtes froides, effectivement. Je m'en saisis et commençai à manger. En avalant la première bouchée, je calai presqu'immédiatement. Je mourrais de faim, mais je n'avais pas faim. Et je connaissais suffisamment mon corps pour savoir que s'il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Je reposai l'assiette.

Le rouquin m'expliqua qu'il était debout depuis qu'il était minuit. Il avait dormi beaucoup moins que moi mais pas mieux pour autant. Quand je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait depuis son réveil, il me répondit qu'il réfléchissait. Il essayait de voir ce qui pourrait pousser Bryce à rentrer dans un chantage. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas. Surtout que Chae Chan Soo ne les connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour en savoir tant que ça sur eux.

« À moins qu'il ne m'ait trompé après qu'on ait rejoint les Fire Dragon, ce qui est relativement difficile à croire vu qu'on passait H24 ensemble. Et puis, même si c'était ça, je sais qu'il me l'aurait dit… Bryce est honnête. »

Je posai une main amicale sur son épaule et décidai d'aller prendre une douche. J'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées, et nous n'avions probablement pas le droit de sortir pour le moment. Sinon Madame Schiller nous aurait laissé un mot, en voyant qu'on était endormis.

Mais tout cela restait incompréhensible. On comprenait maintenant que Bryce accuse Claude, si le reptile à sornettes le faisait chanter. Mais comment la vipère avait fait pour convaincre Madame Schiller ? Elle était forcément allée voir Byron pour rendre compte elle-même de son état, non ? Il lui aurait dit, non, que je n'avais rien fait ? Alors pourquoi… ? Byron avait accepté de couvrir Chae, au prix de me voir consigné. J'avais si peu d'importance pour lui ?

L'eau changea de température sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte. De chaude, elle passa à froide. Comme mon cœur, au fond. Plus le temps passait sur l'île, plus j'avais l'impression de m'enfermer dans une boucle infernale dont je sortirai perdant.

« Henry ? T'es toujours en vie ? »

La voix de Claude me sortit de mes pensées. Il m'informa que cela faisait près de deux heures que j'étais sous la douche et que Madame Schiller attendait dans la chambre. Je me dépêchai alors de sortir. Je mis les vêtements que j'avais achetés la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire le jeans noir et un t-shirt beige.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en me peignant les cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas tant emmêlés que ça, mais ça restait désagréable à chaque passage.

« J'ai fini par croire que tu ne sortirais plus jamais !

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bonjour, Madame Schiller.

- Bonjour Henry. Les garçons, vous avez autorisation de sortir de la chambre. Mais vous êtes toujours interdits de jeux, télévision et sorties seuls. C'est bien compris ? Henry, tu pourras remercier le reste des Neo Japon qui m'ont suppliée de te laisser sortir Claude, tu pourras en faire de même avec Xavier et les Inazuma Japon.

- Lina, on a pas touché Byron et Bryce… tenta le rouquin, voulant prouver son innocence coûte que coûte.

- Je ne sais plus qui croire, Claude, soupira Madame Schiller. Les blessures de chacun sont belles et bien là. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part croire ce que dit Bryce. Il m'a dit lui-même que tu étais à l'origine de ces coups. En revanche, c'est Chae Chan Soo qui m'a informée des bleus de Byron. J'ai pu les voir, parce que celui-ci s'était endormi et que son t-shirt remontait. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit à son réveil. Et je n'ai pas d'autorité sur lui, il n'est pas sous ma responsabilité. Déjà que tu ne l'es normalement pas en ce moment non plus, Claude… »

Elle le regarda avec un regard lourd de sens. Je compris tout aussi bien que mon camarade qu'elle voulait dire qu'il ne tenait qu'à l'entraîneur des Fire Dragon de prendre une réelle décision sur son cas à lui.

Ce qui me marqua, autrement, fut qu'elle semblait elle-même contre ses décisions à ce moment précis. C'était comme si elle nous punissait surtout par principe, car elle-même n'arrivait pas à croire quoi que ce soit de cette histoire démentielle. Elle était obligée de se baser sur ce qu'avait raconté un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et sur un autre dont l'authenticité des propos laissait à désirer. Plus rien n'avait de base concrète. C'était à peine croyable, mais ce reptile de malheur avait réussi son coup comme jamais, pour le moment. Il avait trop de longueur d'avance sur moi.

Le seul bon point de tout ce que Madame Schiller nous avait dit, c'était que j'apprenais que Byron ne m'avait pas déclaré coupable. Il ne m'avait pas défendu non plus, certes. Mais savoir que tout n'était que de Chae Chan Soo me réchauffait quand même le cœur plus que je ne l'aurais cru. L'amour rendait lunatique, en fait.

Madame Schiller repartit, et nous la suivîmes en dehors de la chambre. Jonas tenta de faire comme s'il passait tout juste devant la porte mais c'était évident qu'il essayait d'écouter la conversation. Je le saluai, réalisant que je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé depuis un moment déjà. Claude l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, ce qu'il accepta joyeusement.

Ils mangeaient tous les deux en avalant presque d'une bouchée tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Moi, de mon côté, je calais à nouveau, mais avec du pain beurré. Mon ventre ne hurlait plus comme avant et j'en déduisis que ça lui convenait aussi.

« Ef fon' fwous êtes libérés ? demanda en mâchant Jonas.

- Au moins de la chambre, oui. C'est déjà mieux que rien.

- Mais on a pas le droit de jouer à la console ou de r'garder la télé.

- … Vous êtes autorisés à faire quoi alors, en dehors de votre chambre ? Non parce que c'est un peu tout ce qu'il y a ici, pour la plupart d'entre nous. »

On lui répondit par une grimace contrainte. Nous-mêmes, nous ne voyions pas ce qu'on avait le droit de faire. Dans tous les cas, il nous faudrait trouver. Car rester planté là sur une chaise en regardant un mur, c'était tout sauf passionnant.

Jonas me complimenta sur ma tenue et commença une discussion sur tout ce que j'avais pu voir ces derniers temps en me baladant autant. Je lui parlai des paysages du quartier anglais, de la nourriture que j'y avais mangé quatre jours plus tôt. Je lui décrivis les boutiques dans lesquelles j'étais allé avec Claude – qui ne manqua pas de rajouter des détails en tout genre – et lui expliquai également le fonctionnement de la navette. J'omis évidemment tous les évènements qui ne le regardaient pas, ou qui lui apporteraient plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Le maudit cobra surveillait.

Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de notre table, à ma plus grande surprise. Je songeai qu'il devait se dire que son plan avait marché, à propos de Claude et moi. Je me rapprochai assez perceptiblement de Claude en feignant la protection amoureuse. Le rouquin comprit ma manœuvre et joua le jeu. Il sembla que nous étions assez bons acteurs, car le serpent de malheur sourit de satisfaction. Personnellement, je souris mentalement. Nous pouvions peut-être prendre le dessus. Mais pour cela, nous allions devoir être plus clairvoyants que lui, et surtout réussir à prévoir ses coups. Il fallait déjà que Claude réussisse à se convaincre lui-même de ne plus faire attention à Bryce, après ce que nous avions peut-être découvert. Je savais que l'envie ne lui manquait pas d'aller le voir pour lui dire que peu importe ce qu'il cachait, il préférait le savoir et être peut-être déçu que de ne plus pouvoir être avec lui.

Byron et Bryce descendirent à ce moment-là. L'incompréhension fut lisible dans le regard ocre de mon ex-capitaine et un mélange de trahison et de résignation était palpable dans celui glacé du capitaine de Diamond Dust. Claude s'en voulut immédiatement, mais parvint à se reprendre rapidement. Il avait apparemment décidé que m'aider à résoudre tout cela était plus important pour le moment. Et dans un sens, je le comprenais : si nous réglions le problème avec Chae Chan Soo, il pourrait régler plus tranquillement toute cette affaire avec son petit ami.

La salamandre en carton les observa également et parut se délecter de la vue qu'offrait leur regard. La menace d'être renvoyé au Japon était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de me lever et de lui mettre un coup de poing. Byron nous informa qu'ils allaient tous les deux en ville. Il y eut un claquement de langue venant de Chae Chan Soo qui montra son agacement soudain. Mais il les laissa aller. Claude et moi ne leur avions rien dit. Buffalo Bill nous quitta peu après, ayant décidé de rejoindre le reste des Fire Dragon.

« Notre plan ? me souffla Claude à l'oreille.

- Essayer de le devancer, ça passe comme plan, tu crois ?

- Ça promet d'être difficile, mais on peut sans doute y arriver ! »

Jonas nous regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas vraiment toute la situation. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'était pas concerné par tout ça. Les seuls concernés, c'était Claude, Chae Chan Soo, Byron, Bryce, et moi. Le quinté gageant, le duo gagnant !

Le plan « Extinction du Feu » commençait dès maintenant !


	12. Chapter 12

**Précisions pour le chapitre : Ethan Whitering = Atsuishi Shigeto, aka Heat ; Nigel August = Netsuha Natsuhiko, aka Nepper !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<em>**

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

><p>Je me relevai, suivi par Claude. Jonas nous regarda partir sans rien comprendre à nouveau. J'avais une vague idée de quoi faire. Et je voulais rajouter quelque chose d'assez particulier. Je remontai vers les chambres, déterminé.<p>

J'entrai dans la chambre de Xavier sans frapper. Celui-ci préparait son sac pour l'entraînement et sursauta assez violemment.

« Henry ?

- Il me faut des lys. Mais je ne peux pas les acheter moi-même. Le mieux, ce serait que les lys passent par plusieurs mains avant que je ne les ai. Il faudrait qu'on ne sache pas – et par « on », je veux dire tout le monde sauf Claude et toi, en fait -, il faudrait qu'on ne sache pas que j'ai ces fleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lys… ?

- Signer mes crimes. »

Le capitaine de Genesis sourit, trouvant sans doute ma requête assez étrange. Mais tout était fondé. Je comptais pourrir la vie à ce bison frisé et ne pas m'en cacher. Le lys était la fleur représentative de la déesse Héra.

Xavier accepta cependant de m'aider. Il ferait passer le lot de fleurs à ses amis, de manière à ce qu'ils soient vus chacun avec. Il leur ferait croire que c'est une tradition de l'orphelinat, qui dit que si tous les joueurs tiennent un bouquet de lys, la Fortune sera de leur côté. Il leur demanderait de le lui rendre une fois que tous l'auraient eu et il me l'apporterait discrètement. Je le remerciai sincèrement et lui tendis l'argent nécessaire. Je savais qu'un fleuriste du quartier vendait des lys et qu'il en avait beaucoup. Il n'en aurait plus après le passage de Xavier, ça, c'était certain. Je ne pensais pas en faire tant que ça, des « crimes », mais je pouvais toujours garder le surplus pour un grand final.

Je ressortis de la chambre, un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage. Une fois que j'aurais les lys, le plan pourrait commencer. Claude me suivit rapidement, animé par le même enthousiasme.

« Tu sais déjà quoi lui faire ?

- Pas vraiment, mais on aura au moins jusqu'à cet après-midi pour trouver. Pour le moment, je te propose d'aller chercher à manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien, parce que je meurs de faim, finalement ! »

Il rigola et me proposa de faire la course jusqu'en bas. J'étais trop heureux et fier de mon plan pour refuser. On partit plus ou moins en même temps. Étrangement, les gens commencèrent à sortir de leur chambre à ce moment-là. On se retrouva embarqué dans une sorte de course d'obstacle, de parcours du combattant. On allait aussi vite qu'on pouvait mais aucun d'entre nous deux ne prenait vraiment la tête de la course. On esquivait les gens dans le long couloir de notre étage. Quelqu'un – je ne vis pas qui – se jeta par terre dans la largeur du couloir juste avant qu'on arrive à sa hauteur pour servir d'obstacle supplémentaire. D'un saut parfaitement synchronisé, on passa au-dessus de lui des applaudissements suivirent mais on continua notre course. On descendit les escaliers à une vitesse affolante. Certains, prévenus par sms par le reste des gens, s'amusaient à parier sur notre chute ou non et si oui, lequel en premier. Je faillis être celui-ci, mais un rattrapage in-extremis me permit de continuer sans soucis.

On arrivait vers la fin des marches. Sprintant du mieux qu'on pouvait, on s'avançait petit à petit de notre arrivée. Ce qu'on ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était Madame Schiller qui vint se placer en plein milieu de la sortie d'escalier. Les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère nous convainquirent de nous arrêter net. Sauf que, il fallait s'y attendre, notre mouvement brusque pour freiner nous fit louper une marche. On tomba tous les deux sur les fesses sur la dernière marche.

Le silence total qui suivit la fin de notre course effrénée dura un moment durant lequel Madame Schiller nous toisa durement. Puis quelqu'un applaudit. Les autres commencèrent à en faire de même et Madame Schiller fit une légère grimace avant de sourire doucement et de nous demander si nous ne nous étions pas fait mal. Claude la rassura en lui disant qu'il avait connu bien pire comme chute. Elle nous aida à nous relever.

Claude aperçut Bryce et Byron dans la foule. Je lus dans son regard qu'il avait une idée, mais qu'il la regretterait juste après. Et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attrapa par le col et se laissa tomber en arrière. Je le rattrapai d'une main, l'autre cherchant quelle position adopter pour que cela paraisse naturel. Penché au-dessus de son visage, nos deux fronts étaient collés. Nos lèvres ne se touchaient pas et je voyais dans le regard d'or qu'il s'en voulait déjà. Mes cheveux retombaient tout le long de nos visages, cachant ainsi l'inexistence de notre baiser.

Les murmures ne se firent pas attendre et quand nous nous relevâmes, je vis nos deux convoités partir vers la cour intérieure de l'hôtel. Niveau réalisme, je crois qu'on avait battu un record. Tout le monde y avait cru. Même, pour le plus grand désespoir de Claude, Bryce y avait cru. Mais il avait au moins la preuve que l'autre l'aimait toujours et que la rupture ne venait pas réellement de lui. Madame Schiller parut perplexe, cependant. Elle était la seule que nous n'avions pas réussi à duper entièrement.

« Eh bien, je croyais qu'Héra était une déesse fidèle à ses principes ! railla Buffalo. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, de cette divinité débile… »

Il avait chuchoté la deuxième phrase mais je l'avais parfaitement entendu.

« Figure-toi, mon cher Chae, que je n'ai jamais autant respecté mes principes que maintenant ! »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Mon premier principe, je l'avais perdu de vue ces derniers temps. Mais j'étais motivé maintenant à m'y tenir. Ne jamais abandonner ce qu'on veut plus que tout. Je ne le laisserai pas avoir Byron.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, vous allez aider le personnel de l'hôtel, en guise de punition pour le raffut que vous avez généré ! Vous allez débarrasser les tables restantes. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Nous partîmes rapidement vers la salle à manger. Je récupérai quelques restes inentamés avant de poser les plats sur le charriot du serveur. Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour tout enlever. Le ventre plein et toujours aussi déterminé, j'entraînai Claude vers le salon. Nous n'avions toujours pas le droit de jouer à la console ou de regarder la télévision, mais rien ne nous empêchait de jouer aux cartes ou autres avec le reste du groupe. En repassant par le hall, j'aperçus Axel Blaze remettre à David Samford un énorme bouquet de lys et souris. Xavier était efficace, on ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire. À nous, maintenant, d'être efficaces et de trouver comment commencer le plan « Extinction du dragon enfumé de Corée ».

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, où la langue de vipère nous attendait. Dès que nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, il nous agressa verbalement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

- Si, on a le droit ! On est juste privés de console et de télé.

- Et alors quoi ? Vous allez jouer au Scrabble ?

- Je préfère les jeux de cartes, lui répondit Claude avec un grand sourire. Mais merci pour l'idée ! »

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et rejoignit Ethan pour lui proposer une belotte. Je restai avec Chae Chan Soo. Nos regards restèrent un moment ancré l'un dans l'autre. Je finis par avoir un sourire en coin.

« Un problème, Chae ?

- … Je trouve que Claude s'est remis bien vite de sa rupture.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un être infâme, un homme ignoble, qui profite de la faiblesse de quelqu'un. Ou bien je suis juste quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je suppose que tu ne retiendras que la première proposition, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu donnes le bâton pour te battre. Je trouve ça bien prétentieux, pour une « noble déesse ». Enfin bon, si tu as le même destin qu'elle, tes amours te trahiront toujours.

- Tu comptes provoquer cette trahison ?

- Tes histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas. Du moment que cela ne concerne pas Byron, je veux dire. »

Je lui souris à nouveau avant d'aller rejoindre ce qui s'était transformé en partie de strip-poker.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne me retrouve en caleçon. Les autres clients – surtout les femmes en fait – s'arrêtaient pour observer cet étrange regroupement d'adolescents en sous-vêtements dans le salon de l'hôtel. Certaines attendaient avec grande envie le moment où Claude perdrait enfin. Il savait jouer et jouer bien. On se faisait laminer.

« Je suis sûr que tu triches ! râla Alan.

- Et pourtant, pas du tout ! rigola le roux. C'est juste que je me suis perfectionné dans cet art !

- Il organisait des parties de strip-poker pour que les filles de Prominence se retrouvent en soutien-gorge, expliqua Ethan.

- Ouais, enfin, c'était surtout pour vous… fit Claude malicieusement.

- Haha ! … Attends, tu nous regardais nous ?! »

Le groupe rit, se moquant gentiment de l'ancien milieu de terrain qui venait de comprendre ce que l'homosexualité de son capitaine impliquait. Il rougit encore plus – mais cette fois ce n'était plus de la gêne – lorsque Claude précisa qu'il n'y avait vraiment que lui et Nigel qui l'intéressaient à ces moments-là.

Je souris doucement à constater la bonne ambiance qui régnait pour une fois. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus une fois la partie finie, car il était temps de récupérer le bouquet. Je prévins Claude que je remontai, ce à quoi il répondit par un grand sourire. Il resta en bas pour continuer à jouer. Le buffalézard était parti rejoindre Bryce et Byron. Je pouvais donc monter sans qu'il ne me suive. Il ne saurait jamais que j'étais son bourreau. En revanche, Byron comprendrait s'il voyait. Il m'en voudrait sûrement. Mais tant pis.

J'arrivai devant ma chambre. Xavier était là, le bouquet en mains. Il me dit qu'il venait juste de le récupérer. Il m'informa aussi que Chae avait vu le bouquet dans les mains de quatre personnes différentes. Il ne pourrait pas savoir d'où venaient les fleurs. Je pris le bouquet et le cachai dans la salle de bain. Le lavabo fut déclaré vase provisoire pour les fleurs. Je remerciai encore une fois Xavier et nous ressortîmes. En sortant, nous tombâmes sur Chae, Bryce et Byron. Mon capitaine baissa le regard, Bryce détourna les yeux mais Chae me fixa présomptueusement. Mais je m'en moquais. Il rirait bien moins lorsque je commencerai vraiment le plan. Et il regretterait amèrement d'être une telle plaie pour autant de monde.

On redescendit, Xavier et moi, pour retrouver les autres au salon. Le jeu avait pris un autre niveau, à ce que nous pûmes constater. En effet, apparemment au plus grand plaisir de ces dames, la plupart des garçons qui s'étaient à nouveau fait plumer, étaient désormais nus. Mais genre, vraiment nu : même leur sous-vêtement y était passé. Et entre tout ce beau monde, Claude trônait fièrement, menant toujours le jeu et ayant – d'après ce que me dit Dave – retiré de lui-même son haut pour « se mettre au même niveau que les autres, ou au moins un peu quoi, la solidarité, ça se mesure aussi ».

« Ah, Henry ! Tu veux tester le niveau supérieur ? me demanda Claude avec un sourire pas du tout innocent.

- Non merci, si c'est pour me retrouver sans vêtements, je n'ai pas besoin d'une partie de cartes !

- Ah, lala ! Henry ! Petit coquin ! »

Il savait très bien que les autres s'imagineraient directement plus de choses que nous-même pouvions imaginer. Et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il le disait. Même si je souriais et tentais de retenir mon rire, j'avais aussi senti que mes joues avaient légèrement rougies il insinuait quand même qu'on n'avait pas fait que dormir la nuit dernière, quoi. Les autres avaient largement mordu à l'hameçon : beaucoup sourirent d'un air entendu, d'autres rougirent de gêne par rapport à l'allusion et d'autres n'en revinrent pas.

Claude acheva le dernier qui avait encore un morceau de tissu sur lui. Il se redressa en vainqueur, levant les bras. Ethan en profita pour une petite vengeance : il baissa le pantalon du rouquin, emportant en même temps son caleçon. La réaction du capitaine de Prominence fut immédiate : il rattrapa son sous-vêtement. Comme la plupart du groupe, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant les motifs. Des flammes, deux derrière et une devant.

Évidemment, Madame Schiller choisit ce moment pour revenir. Plus personne n'osa bouger. Elle observa un moment le groupe. Puis elle soupira.

« Vous êtes intenables, les garçons. Et Claude, il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne plus recommencer avec ton « full strip-poker », non ? Rhabillez-vous, vous faîtes peur aux clients de l'hôtel. »

Ceux qui ne jouaient pas rigolèrent pendant que les autres remirent leurs vêtements. J'en entendis un souffler à Ethan qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'elle joue, elle aussi. Bizarrement, Percival Travis passa dans le hall à ce moment-là et je crus voir ses yeux s'attarder plus sur le postérieur de Madame Schiller que sur notre groupe excentrique. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne, à mon avis, qui aurait bien aimé qu'elle joue ! Claude me confia, après s'être rhabillé évidemment, qu'il savait que l'entraîneur des Inazuma Japon tournait autour d'elle depuis un moment et qu'elle-même n'était pas forcément _si _indifférente que ça à l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Tu as trouvé, sinon ? Ce qu'on allait faire…

- J'ai une petite idée. Pour commencer, c'est assez soft mais ça l'énervera quand même, l'en assurai-je. Ah, et j'ai croisé Bryce avec lui. Il a détourné le regard quand il m'a vu. Il avait l'air de vouloir m'étriper et en même temps, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

- J'aime pas le savoir comme ça… Vivement que tout ça se finisse. »

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et lui dis qu'on pouvait remonter. Une fois dans la chambre, nous pûmes parler plus librement.

« Alors, ce premier « crime » ?

- Le faire marcher dans une bassine remplie d'un mélange de produits, du genre gel douche, shampooing.

- Quand tu disais « soft », tu plaisantais pas ! se moqua-t-il. Mais Lina va nous tuer si elle découvre ça.

- C'est un risque à prendre. »

Il me sourit, amusé par ma détermination. J'étais prêt à tout pour faire rager ce triton fumeux.

À partir de là, on enchaîna les coups. Le premier « crime » avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il avait littéralement mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Le lys, placé juste à côté de la bassine l'avait fait enrager encore plus car il avait compris que quelqu'un se moquait de lui. Mais, même après toutes ces farces, il ne savait pas que j'en étais l'auteur. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que tout ça venait de moi. En fait, personne, à part Claude et Xavier, ne savait que tout ce qui arrivait à Chae, c'était _à cause_ de moi. Personne ne semblait y avoir pensé. Et j'en profitais au mieux. D'une quarantaine de fleurs, j'étais passé à une dizaine, et ce en l'espace de trois jours. Chacun des « crimes » montait en gravité. Le dernier qu'on avait fait, c'était teindre tous ses vêtements en rose. J'ignorais si Byron avait vu le lys et avait compris.

Ce soir-là, Claude et moi étions descendu vers les cuisines de l'hôtel. Il y avait un gâteau que seul Chae prenait le matin. On avait bien vérifié, il n'y avait vraiment que lui. On allait rajouter des épices assez fortes dans la pâte servant à faire le gâteau. On se déplaçait dans le noir avec une petite lampe torche.

Nous allions verser notre mélange épicé dans le saladier quand une voix nous arrêta.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Précisions pour le chapitre : Lucy Hailstone = Touchi Ai (IC) ; Ving Rice = Kurione Yuki (Rhionne)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<strong>_

_**Chapitre 13**_

* * *

><p>Nous sursautâmes et je laissai s'échapper le flacon – qui heureusement ne se cassa ni ne s'ouvra pas – au sol. Nous nous retournâmes vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, légèrement paniqués. Claude dirigea la lampe vers l'arrivant et la lumière fit briller les yeux sarcelle que nous connaissions si bien. Je sentis le rouquin se tendre et serrer les poings.<p>

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bryce ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de te relever la nuit.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de me relever. Je suis venu boire parce que j'avais soif. Mais vous, vous ne donnez pas l'air de vouloir boire ou manger, je me trompe ? »

Il avait utilisé « vous », mais je sentais bien que la discussion était entre eux deux, malgré le regard meurtrier que Bryce me lançait. J'étais un peu comme un intrus, mais les deux Capitaines de Chaos ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir me dire de partir. Je n'osais pas bouger et les écoutais donc sagement.

« Ouais, et alors ? Tu vas nous dénoncer à Lina ? Comme tu l'as fait pour les coups que tu as reçus ? Ah non, pardon cette fois tu aurais raison, on serait bien les fautifs. »

Le ton employé par Claude était dur et il semblait vouloir faire culpabiliser Bryce. Je supposai qu'il voulait voir si l'autre allait avouer de lui-même le chantage, ou s'il faudrait lui faire cracher le morceau. Du peu que je pouvais voir le visage du capitaine de Diamond Dust, il semblait ne pas apprécier le ton qu'avait pris le rouquin.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est moi qui t'aies roué de coup. Je suis peut-être désespéré, mais pas encore complètement fou.

- Désespéré ? Désolé de t'apprendre que tu n'en donnes pas du tout l'air. On a aussi tous pu voir que tu es rapidement passé à autre chose, Claude. Tout le groupe a été ravi d'en savoir plus sur votre vie nocturne, apparemment.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? Tu rages parce que tu n'es pas aussi important que tu l'aurais cru ? Tu sais, il a les lèvres vachement douces, Henry. »

Essayant de me faire le plus petit possible, j'espérais pouvoir échapper au bazooka qu'était devenu le regard de Bryce. Claude cherchait vraiment à le faire enrager. Quitte à lui raconter des choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées. Si j'avais pu fermer mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que le rouquin détailla, je l'aurais fait j'étais rouge comme jamais et n'osais – ne voulais pas, surtout – imaginer ce qu'il disait. Le capitaine des glaces baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de connaître votre vie sexuelle !

- Non, évidemment que non. Après tout, on est plus ensemble. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça t'énerve tant que ça, Bryce ! Hein, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve dans tout ça ?

- … »

Plus ça allait, moins il obtenait de réponse. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre, lui aussi. Il finit par céder.

« Moi, ce qui m'aurait énervé, à ta place, c'est de constater que tout est faux » souffla-t-il.

Bryce releva la tête, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés. Du peu qu'on pouvait voir son visage, on percevait très nettement le choc qu'il ressentait à cette annonce.

« T'y as cru, aussi bien que les autres… Voir même encore plus que les autres. Je suis désolé, mais si t'en avais vraiment plus rien à faire de moi, t'aurais tout de suite vu qu'on se forçait… Tu t'es laissé aveugler par la jalousie, pour le coup. Comme si j'pouvais vraiment t'oublier et sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre… On a fait croire qu'on sortait ensemble pour que Chae nous fiche la paix. Cet empaffé voulait qu'Henry et moi on finisse ensemble. Mais j'suppose que tu le savais déjà, hein ? Ou alors il ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi il voulait t'éloigner de moi ? demanda-t-il à Bryce.

- …

- Bryce… Maintenant, plus que jamais, je suis sûr et certain qu'il te fait chanter. Et j'en ai ma claque de tout ça, parce que j'aime pas qu'on se fasse la gueule. Je sais qu'il te fait chanter. Alors arrête de l'écouter… Et reviens avec moi…

- … Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi de si important ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si horrible que ça que tu ne veux pas que qui que ce soit apprenne ? Bryce… Qu'est-ce qui vaut vraiment le coup de foutre en l'air toute notre relation… ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il soupira. Il ramassa le flacon qu'il me remit. Je compris qu'il me demandait de quitter au moins la pièce, si je ne voulais pas remonter. Mais qu'il puisse au moins être seul avec Bryce. Je sortis de la cuisine, mais me posai contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Je ne me voyais pas les laisser seuls, même si ce qu'ils avaient probablement à se dire était privé.

« Bryce… Réponds-moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu pourrais même m'avouer que t'as tué quelqu'un, je t'en voudrais pas…

- … Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir tué quelqu'un…

- À ce point ?

- À ce point, oui… Claude… »

J'entendis des pas qui s'éloignaient lentement de moi et supposai qu'il s'approchait du capitaine de Prominence. Je percevais des légers sons de frottements. Je fermai les yeux et essayai d'imaginer la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que Chae a contre toi… ?

- Deux photos. Deux photos que j'avais complètement oubliées et qu'il a trouvées en fouillant mon téléphone. Je… J'arrive même pas à te le dire, tellement je m'en veux… Tiens. »

Je devinai qu'il lui passa son smartphone. Mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps dans les mains de Claude, à en croire le bruit de sa chute. La coque devait s'être enlevée du reste de l'appareil.

« Je suis désolé Claude… Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Entendre la voix normalement si ferme du capitaine de Diamond Dust se casser de la sorte était assez… troublant. Le très léger bruit d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant au sol se fit entendre, accompagné par des respirations qui s'accéléraient.

« Tu as… avec Lucy et Ving… ?

- J'essayais de me prouver que j'avais pas besoin de toi… Quand les équipes ont été formées et qu'on a commencé à se traiter de tous les noms dès qu'on s'apercevait, j'ai voulu me dire que j'avais pas besoin de toi pour vivre… J'ai regretté… Mais pas assez tôt… Si… Si Chae n'avait pas trouvé les photos… Je ne te l'aurais jamais dit… Je m'en veux à un tel point Claude… Je sais que je ne peux pas racheter ce que j'ai fait… »

Je me décollai du mur et m'éloignai. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir les photos pour comprendre à peu près ce qu'elles révélaient. La discussion ne me concernait pas dès le départ, mais maintenant, elle ne me concernait vraiment plus du tout. Je n'avais pas à entendre la suite.

J'arrivai dans le hall de l'hôtel pour pouvoir retourner à la chambre. La lumière venant de l'extérieur éclairait faiblement la pièce. Je ne distinguai que les silhouettes sombres des meubles. Je marchais lentement pour éviter de me prendre le pied dans quelque chose ou de me cogner. Soudain, je perçus un mouvement face à moi. Je m'arrêtai. L'ombre en fit de même. À en croire la taille que je pouvais lui supposer, ce n'était pas Madame Schiller, ni l'Entraîneur Travis. Je soupirai de soulagement. Si Madame Schiller avait été là, j'aurais pris cher. On avait interdiction de sortir des chambres après vingt-trois heures et en plus, je traînais près de la cuisine.

Apparemment, l'ombre parut soulagée elle aussi de voir que je n'étais pas un des adultes. Elle sembla même me reconnaître et ma surprise ne fut pas en reste.

« Henry ?

- Byron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je devrais te poser la même question ! rit-il doucement. J'ai entendu Bryce et Chae se disputer et l'un des deux descendre. Je voulais voir si ça allait… Tu as vu l'un des deux ?

- Bryce, oui. Mais il a quelque chose à régler. Il est avec Claude.

- Oh… Il lui a dit… ?

- Oui. Claude l'y a forcé. On a compris, déclarai-je. On a compris, pour le chantage de Chae. »

Le silence me répondit.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ces bleus. Pourquoi avoir laissé Chae Chan Soo m'accuser ?

- Henry, tout est tellement compliqué… Et il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne peut pas dire…

- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les dire ?

- Elles n'ont pas à être dites…. Je suis tellement désolé, Hera ! »

Il s'approcha à tâtons. Il finit par réussir à arriver jusqu'à moi et m'attrapa par les bras. Il posa la tête contre mon torse. Je posai mes mains sur son dos, l'étreignant. Mais ce moment de douceur fut de très courte durée. Quelque chose manquait. Je fis doucement remonter ma main droite le long de son dos, allant jusqu'à son cou. Où je trouvai ce que je cherchais.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

- J-Je… Oui… »

Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Et je ne l'étais pas plus que lui. J'eus le pressentiment que, ça aussi, c'était l'œuvre de ce reptile en paille. J'écartai Byron de moi et serrai les poings. Me rappelant pourquoi on était descendus, je repartis rapidement vers la cuisine. Byron amorça un mouvement pour m'arrêter mais ne le finit pas.

Dans la cuisine, je passai à côté du couple en larmes, récupérai la lampe sous leur regard interloqué et retournai près du saladier. La torche entre les dents, j'ouvris le flacon d'épices et le versai. Je mélangeai du mieux possible avant d'aller me laver les mains. J'attrapai le lys dont j'avais placé la tige dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et le posai à côté du saladier avec une carte écrite à la main précisant que c'était pour Chae mais qu'il fallait lui donner après qu'il ait pris la première bouchée seulement.

Mon méfait accompli, je ressortis après avoir rendu la lampe au couple. J'esquivai Byron qui tenta de me rattraper mais j'étais déjà au bas des escaliers quand il me demanda :

« Alors j'avais raison… C'était toi, les lys ? »

Je souris quand même, mais remontai sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveillai seul dans la chambre. Bryce et Claude devaient avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Byron était sans doute allé voir Chae pour lui dire que c'était moi qui le harcelait depuis trois jours.<p>

Je sortis de la chambre avec l'impression d'être vide. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Et pas un bruit non plus. C'était un peu comme si l'hôtel aussi était vide. Il l'était peut-être : les Inazuma Japon avaient un match, et nos équipes étaient sans doute allées les voir, de même pour les clients de l'hôtel. Allant vers le salon, j'eus la confirmation qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le moment. Le garçon à l'accueil de l'hôtel fut même surpris de voir qu'il restait encore quelqu'un dans l'établissement.

Je m'étais forcé à rester endormi pour ne pas avoir à voir Chae Chan Soo ou Byron. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir voir mon capitaine avec les cheveux courts, ni de voir ce reptile de malheur qui pourrissait la vie de tant de monde. Je préférais éviter aussi le couple chaotique. Être jaloux du bonheur des autres, j'étais tombé bien bas. Mais au fond, ça allait bien avec le surnom qu'on m'avait attribué. Héra… La pauvre ne pouvait jamais être heureuse. J'étais condamné à ça, moi aussi ? L'éternelle déception ? Peut-être. Disons que j'en aurais le cœur net une fois toute cette histoire finie. Et je comptais bien en terminer rapidement. De toute façon, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps sur Liocott Island.

Je remontai dans ma chambre après avoir mangé un peu. Je m'assis sur le lit, en silence. Il me restait encore neuf lys. Il nous restait neuf jours sur Liocott Island. Un lys par jour ou tout le dernier jour ? Ça serait stupide d'attendre. Mais je n'avais plus d'idée pour une farce.

J'entendis du bruit devant ma porte. Surpris qu'il puisse rester quelqu'un, j'allai ouvrir. Ma surprise grandit encore quand je vis Byron qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Même avec ces cheveux courts, je l'avais reconnu si facilement.

« Ah ! Euh… Je…

- Je ne vais pas te manger, hein. Entre. »

Je le laissai entrer et refermai la porte. Il paraissait vraiment gêné et pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il balançait nerveusement sa tête pour essayer de se cacher derrière ses mèches, mais les replaçait juste après de la main. J'en profitai pour constater plus calmement la longueur de ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du cou. Et, je devais l'avouer même si c'était tout sauf le moment pour y penser, que la vue de son cou pâle donnait sacrément envie. Je m'assis sur le lit à ses côtés.

« … Hum… Merci, pour Claude et Bryce… Ces deux-là ne sont pas faits pour ne pas être ensemble… Claude a difficilement passé l'éponge sur ce qu'a fait Bryce, mais je crois qu'au final, il préfère ça à une rupture définitive.

- Dans un sens, il a failli céder, lui aussi… murmurai-je en rougissant légèrement.

- A-ah ? Comment ça ? Avec qui il aurait…

- … Moi. On… Enfin non, mais… Je sais pas comment expliquer simplement. Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a eut, il a eu un léger moment de… « flottement » et on s'est « embrassés », expliquai-je en insistant sur les dernières guillemets.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait dit désolé alors…

- Qui a dit quoi ?

- Rien, rien ! »

Sa précipitation me parut suspecte mais s'il ne voulait pas me le dire, je ne pouvais pas l'y forcer.

« Je pensais que tu irais au match des Inazuma Japon, toi aussi.

- Je voulais y aller, oui. Mais vu que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir te lever, j'ai préféré rester… Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves tout seul à l'hôtel…

- Je sais me débrouiller seul, tu sais…

- Je sais, oui… Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? D'autant plus qu'on ne se parle quasiment plus…

- Si ton cher ami le dragon de feu arrêtait de tout faire pour nous éloigner, on se parlerait peut-être un peu plus. »

Il soupira.

« Ce n'est… pas « sa » faute. Enfin, c'est compliqué.

- J'espère bien que c'est « compliqué » ! Si tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Chae… a quelques troubles de personnalité… Il n'est pas si méchant, en réalité… C'est la jalousie qui le rend complètement dingue. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais timide comme jamais. Je restais dans mon coin et j'attendais que les jours d'école passent. Une fois, on a dû se mettre par deux pour une activité. On s'est retrouvés à être les deux derniers et on a dû s'adapter. Les autres se moquaient de lui à cause de son humeur changeante. Du coup, aucun de nous deux n'était habitué à coopérer avec quelqu'un d'autre. On a eu du mal, mais on a fini par y arriver. On a même eu la meilleure note, se félicita-t-il. Au fil du temps, on est devenus très proches. Ses parents m'ont prévenu un peu plus tard de son problème. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, surtout quand je suis devenu ami avec d'autres personnes. Mais ça a empiré. Il est devenu plus violent, plus souvent. Il est jaloux de tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi… Et c'est encore pire depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés… Henry, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de trop, il n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça…

- Et je n'ai pas choisi d'être sa cible, grommelai-je. Mais je vais arrêter de lui faire ces sales coups, promis.

- Oh, merci Hera ! »

Il me sauta au cou. Je passai mes bras dans son dos et le serrai contre moi. Même si je n'aimais toujours pas qu'il soit si proche du lézard, je comprenais au moins mieux pourquoi. J'espérais désormais juste que Chae n'apprenne pas que les lys venaient de moi. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, sinon.

Byron jouait d'une main dans mes cheveux. Je sentais qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'en entrant. Je frottai doucement ma main dans son dos. Ma tête se cala naturellement contre la sienne. Étonnamment, mon cœur ne battait pas à tout rompre. Il gardait un rythme calme. Je réalisai à quel point je me sentais paisible.

On resta comme ça un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis, mon regard tomba sur les sachets de la dernière fois. Me rappelant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à l'intérieur, je fis signe à Byron que je souhaitais me relever. Curieux, il me laissa faire et m'observa aller jusqu'au coin où étaient posés mes sacs. Je fouillai dans le sachet restant et pris la petite boîte. Je la ramenai avec moi et me rassis sur le lit. Byron l'observa, intrigué. Je lui souris et lui tendis. Il me regarda, étonné.

« C'est pour moi ?

- Non, c'est pour Jack Wallside.

- Hé !

- Évidemment que c'est pour toi, Aphrodite. »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit le coffret. L'expression qui prit place sur son visage resterait gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, sans aucun doute.

« Il est magnifique !

- J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait.

- Merci mille fois, Hera ! »

Il prit le collier et le mit autour de son cou. Le pendentif retombait juste au niveau du col de son haut. Juste assez pour cacher la colombe, et tout pile pour qu'on ne l'oublie quand même pas.

Il m'étreignit à nouveau. Je lui rendis son étreinte, ma main droite dans son dos et la gauche perdue dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois, je ne ressentis que le calme de la situation. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle chaud glissait contre ma peau. Cette fois, mon cœur accéléra et battit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout mon corps semblait attendre quelque chose. Byron souffla mon nom. Il se redressa. On se regarda dans les yeux un moment. Puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nos langues en fassent de même. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Et, de fil en aiguille, on alla _plus loin_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Toujours en vie, et vous livrant ce chapitre ! Un peu court par rapport aux derniers mais bon. La fin est proche, mes ami(e)s ! Ce qui sortira en prochain, ça sera les deux fins de cette histoire, malheureusement ! (vous avez bien lu, "deux fins" !) J'essayerais de les faire plus longues, et meilleures aussi ! Et j'essayerais de finir toutes mes autres fics commencées sur mon ordi pour pouvoir les poster un jour ici %D Enfin bref !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<strong>_

_**Chapitre 14**_

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux doucement, profitant de la chaleur qui m'entourait. On s'était endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le reste des équipes ne devait pas encore être rentré vu l'heure. Et c'était tant mieux. Car Chae chercherait sans doute Byron en rentrant, et je doutais fortement qu'il apprécie de nous trouver comme ça.<p>

Ce qu'on avait fait, ça allait au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Concrètement, c'était la même chose que mes rêves ou mon imagination. Mais toutes les sensations avaient été tellement plus fortes. L'excitation, le désir, l'angoisse, la douleur, le plaisir, l'extase. Aujourd'hui, j'avais réellement compris le sens de certaines expressions : perdre la tête, perdre pied, et atteindre le Septième Ciel.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif, dis-moi, sourit Byron qui venait de se réveiller.

- Désolé. »

Il me fit une pichenette en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin de m'excuser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et décida d'aller se rhabiller. J'en fis de même. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le confirme pour savoir qu'on sortait ensemble. Ça avait été clair dès le premier baiser. J'avais Byron. Et Byron m'avait. Et ce n'était pas Chae qui changerait ça, j'en étais convaincu.

« Je suppose qu'on va éviter de montrer quoi que ce soit ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que Chae devienne fou de rage – personnellement, je ne veux pas – il vaut mieux éviter oui. Mais quand on retournera au Collège Zeus, on n'aura pas à se cacher autant. »

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, je le serrai fort dans mes bras. Il revenait au Japon ! Cette nouvelle parvint à me rendre encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais déjà.

Nous décidâmes d'aller dans le salon de l'hôtel en attendant le retour des autres. Jouer un peu aux cartes nous permettrait de passer le temps, et j'étais sûr que Claude se ferait une joie de plumer les autres en rentrant.

Ils rentrèrent à peu près une heure plus tard. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Chae chercha tout de suite Byron. Vu que je l'avais laissé seul le temps d'aller aux toilettes et qu'ils étaient revenus entre temps, il ne se douta pas qu'on se reparlait et surtout, qu'il y avait eu plus entre nous. J'étais donc allé retrouver Claude et Bryce qui, même s'il semblait y avoir une légère gêne entre eux, paraissaient plus heureux que jamais de se retrouver enfin. Je dus me retenir de leur dire que Byron et moi étions finalement ensemble. Il était probable que Chae cherche à savoir si on s'était parlé ou non. Je me méfiais peut-être trop, mais je préférais ça à courir le risque qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais en danger s'il l'apprenait. Il avait déjà frappé Byron et lui avait coupé les cheveux, probablement pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était que le championnat se termine, pour qu'on puisse rentrer au Japon. Loin de Chae. Une fois qu'on serait rentrés, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de Byron. Sa tyrannie avait assez duré.

Comme je m'y attendais, Claude invita la majorité des gens présents à venir jouer aux cartes. Ceux qui s'étaient fait plumer la dernière fois avaient évidemment refusé, sauf moi, qui acceptais quand même. Bryce suivit également, ainsi que certains joueurs d'Inazuma Japon et des Fire Dragon, dont Xavier, Mark et le coréen qui avait été forcé d'agresser Philip. La partie commença sereinement, mais, évidemment, Claude tint à transformer le jeu dès que les adultes furent partis. Je me sentis d'un coup anxieux. Je n'avais pas vérifié, mais je devais avoir au moins une marque qui restait de notre moment privé plus tôt à Byron et à moi. SI les autres les voyaient, ils comprendraient sans doute. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que Chae s'en réjouirait.

« Aller, je suis sympa, ça sera un simple strip-poker cette fois.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ton intérêt pour cette version du jeu. Ça t'amuse de voir les gens à moitié – voir totalement – nus… ? demanda Bryce en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce qui est marrant, c'est de voir à quoi ressemble leur sous-vêtement ! Les lions du caleçon de Joseph King m'ont achevé la dernière fois. »

Il se ressassa les moments drôles de la dernière partie à voix haute. J'en profitai pour essayer de m'éclipser. Malheureusement, le rouquin me vit.

« Eh bah Henry ! T'as peur de perdre ? Des motifs à cacher, peut-être ?

- Mon boxer est noir, dommage pour toi. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois ! »

Il m'envoya un sourire carnassier mais je m'en allai simplement. Je remontai dans la chambre. J'entrai, fermai la porte et me retournai. J'aperçus une petite boîte sur le lit. Curieux, je m'en saisis et l'ouvris.

Sans trop savoir comment, je fus à genou l'instant d'après, à moitié sur le lit, à moitié par terre, les yeux inondés des larmes que je n'avais pas pu retenir. La plume. Le collier avec la plume n'avait jamais été un cadeau de Chae à Byron. C'était Byron qui voulait m'offrir ce collier. La plume était accompagnée par une autre, qui avait rajoutée entre temps. Une plume de paon en argent, sertie de petites pierres vertes, bleues et jaunes. Les signes d'Héra et Aphrodite. Je lui en avais tellement voulu au fond, quand j'avais vu la plume en or. Je me rendais compte à quel point je m'étais trompé. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu plus quand je l'avais trouvée.

Il y avait un mot avec la boîte, également.

« Ça fait un moment que je voulais te l'offrir, mais je ne trouvais jamais le courage, ni le temps. Cette fois, j'ai eu les deux. Et je t'ai toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'aime. »

Malgré mes larmes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Évidemment que ça me plaisait. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'avait jamais fait.

Je l'enfilai une fois que j'eus réussi à calmer mes larmes. Il arrivait assez bas sous le col de mon t-shirt, mais c'était tout sauf dérangeant. Je décidai d'aller voir dans le miroir le collier. Je me dépêchai d'atteindre la salle de bain. La chaîne en argent contrastait légèrement avec le hâle de ma peau, mais ça restait assez sympa.

J'observais la chaîne de long en large tout autour de mon cou, quand j'aperçus une légère tache sombre juste au niveau du col. Je baissai celui-ci pour mieux voir. Au premier regard, ça ressemblait à un bleu. Sauf qu'on se fait rarement des bleus à cet endroit-là – au niveau de la clavicule. Mes joues s'enflammèrent directement en comprenant l'origine de la « tache ». Heureusement que j'avais esquivé le strip-poker de Claude. Je retirai mon t-shirt, curieux de voir s'il y en avait d'autres.

Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie. Byron s'était amusé, ça c'était clair et net. Le pire était que je ne me rappelais même pas des moments où il avait pu faire ça, surtout à autant d'endroits. Quand on dit que ce mec est un dieu, c'est pas pour rien. J'étais bon pour essayer de cacher tout ça. Ça promettait d'être assez dur. À chaque fois que je pencherais en avant, on risquait de voir ceux de la partie supérieure de mon tronc. Mon capitaine s'était cependant bien appliqué à ne jamais dépasser certaines zones qu'il savait que je ne couvrais pas avec les vêtements que j'avais avec moi. Les bras, le cou avaient été épargnés. J'avais vraiment bien fait de ne pas jouer.

On frappa à ma porte. Je renfilai mon t-shirt et allai ouvrir.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? Je dois finir un devoir mais Bryce et Claude se sont… lancés dans une activité au niveau sonore plutôt dérangeant.

- Ah, Xavier ! Bien sûr que tu peux rester ! »

Il me sourit et je le laissai passer avant de refermer la porte. Il s'installa sur le bureau de la pièce.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu es tout seul ici, non ? Vu que Byron, Claude et Bryce ont rechangé leurs places. J'espère que ça ira pour Byron Bryce et Claude avaient l'air de s'inquiéter. Surtout Bryce, d'ailleurs. »

Il faudrait que j'aille parler à Bryce, tiens.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles je lus, pendant que Xavier travaillait et que les gens passant dans le couloir se plaignaient du bruit occasionné par un certain couple. L'attaquant d'Inazuma Japon vint me rejoindre sur le lit quand il eut terminé.

« Je dois te remercier, pour avoir permis à ces deux idiots de se remettre ensemble. Ils ne sont vraiment pas faits pour être séparés. »

C'était au moins un point sur lequel tout le monde était d'accord.

« Sinon, les lys t'ont été plutôt utiles, à ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est l'amour fou entre toi et Chae ! me taquina-t-il. Je crois qu'une partie des Neo Japon et des Inazuma Japon ont compris que c'était de toi que venaient toutes ces farces, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Je reste quand même étonné que Chae n'ait toujours pas compris.

- Ça m'arrange, dans tous les cas. Je sais ce dont il est capable, donc ça m'arrange vraiment qu'il n'ait pas compris. Enfin bon. Comment va Jordan, au fait ? »

Je vis comme une étincelle s'allumer dans son regard à la mention de son camarade. Une étincelle que j'avais déjà vue chez un certain couple chaotique.

« Il va bien ! Il se remet assez rapidement. Il ne reviendra pas dans l'équipe, cependant. Dans un sens, c'est tant mieux. Il se stresse toujours beaucoup trop, même quand ce n'est pas pour grand-chose. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté la pression du championnat une fois au niveau mondial, et plus juste continental ce qui était déjà pas mal ! Mais il a trop forcé.

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, ça se voit tant que ça ? soupira-t-il en souriant. Oui, il me manque beaucoup. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, pourtant, qu'on est partis. Mais j'ai déjà l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

- Je connais ça. Ça m'a fait la même chose lorsque Byron est parti pour la Corée. Le pire étant qu'il avait invité Claude et Bryce à le rejoindre mais qu'il ne m'avait prévenu que la veille de son départ.

- Effectivement, je suis chanceux sur ce coup-là ! »

On parla encore un moment, de sujets en tout genre. Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais jamais attendu à m'entendre aussi bien avec lui. C'était une agréable surprise et j'espérais qu'après avoir quitté l'île, nous pourrions rester en contact.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, nous interrompant ainsi dans notre discussion. Je donnai l'autorisation d'entrer et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une chevelure de feu bien connue, tout comme l'était son homologue de neige. Les deux amants nous regardèrent. Xavier leur adressa un sourire moqueur et leur demanda s'ils avaient enfin fini. Le duo chaotique répondit à cela par un regard noir et un « oui » qui paraissait même légèrement déçu.

« On t'aurait bien proposé de participer, sinon. Mais je doute que Jordan aurait apprécié. »

La réplique de Bryce transforma notre cher Xavier en tomate humanoïde. Mais j'étais sûr que ce ne n'était pas proposition qui avait été faite qui l'avait fait rougir comme ça.

« Oh, et si ça peut t'intéresser Henry Chae a un slip avec des petits dragons aux grands yeux brillants ! »

Le simple fait d'imaginer ou de se remémorer la scène nous fit tous les quatre éclater de rire.

Le duo demanda ensuite à Xavier s'il voulait les rejoindre pour un appel groupé à l'orphelinat. Il accepta et ils me laissèrent. À nouveau seul, je me fis la remarque qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la chaine en argent. Elle était donc assez discrète.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions. En bonnes émotions. J'aimerais tellement que ça dure comme ça pendant encore un long moment. Malheureusement, j'étais bien conscient qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que cela arrive avant la fin de la semaine. Il nous restait huit jours sur Liocott Island. Huit jours durant lesquels je ne pourrais pas approcher Byron. Huit jours durant lesquels je continuerai de lutter contre Chae. Huit jours avant la fin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enfin me revoilà avec ce chapitre final ! Eh oui, c'est déjà fini, après un peu plus de deux ans ! Sinon, je doute finalement qu'il y aura une seconde fin, même si celle-là me déplaît assez, parce qu'elle me parait vraiment neuneu... Tout ce chapitre est un peu... loufoque, en un sens, je trouve. Et sans doute médicalement faux à la fin %D Enfin voilà, je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir suivie, certains depuis le début, d'autres un peu plus tard, vous êtes tous géniaux J'espère réussir à écrire des nouveaux trucs pour qu'on se revoit %D Et j'ai toujours mon two-shot en cours mais je vais tâcher de le finir aussi %D Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

**(character death pas très décrite à la fin, au fait)**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>J'attendrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre<em>**

**_Chapitre final_**

* * *

><p>Deux jours étaient passés depuis le match des Inazuma Japon. Étonnamment, il ne s'était rien passé de mauvais. Chae ne s'en était pris ni à moi, ni à Byron, ni à personne d'autre. Tout le monde paraissait heureux, c'en était presque irréel. J'osais à peine y croire, au fond.<p>

Je m'entraînai avec les Neo Japon aujourd'hui. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas entraînés. En fait, depuis notre arrivée, on n'était jamais sorti s'entraîner. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait qu'on était aussi motivés. On se donnait à fond, on se dépensait comme jamais. Certains joueurs des autres équipes étaient venus nous regarder jouer. Madame Schiller avait demandé à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas alors tous observaient silencieusement. Notre entraîneuse nous avait laissé reprendre nos postes principaux lors de la première partie de l'entraînement, mais nous avait ordonné de reprendre notre place en formation de Neo Japon. La plupart de nos spectateurs paraissaient impressionnés de voir autant de joueurs changer si facilement de poste. Fiers de l'effet qu'on faisait, on donnait encore plus de nous-même. On était le centre d'attention de tout le monde cette fois. Ce n'était plus les autres, c'était nous. Nous et seulement nous.

À la fin de l'entraînement, on était essoufflés, mais tellement heureux. Certains joueurs des autres équipes nous rejoignirent sur le terrain, tout en félicitant.

« On a enfin la preuve que tu sais jouer au foot ! me taquina Claude.

- Effectivement, c'est la première fois qu'on te voit jouer. Tu es plutôt bon, c'est clair et net. Je suis surpris que Byron ne t'ait pas demandé à toi de l'accompagner. » fit remarquer Bryce.

La remarque qui fâche, d'ailleurs. Même si je sortais avec lui, Byron ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il ne m'avait même pas proposé de l'accompagner. À moins d'avoir réalisé des progrès extraordinaires – enfin, plus que ceux à quoi nous forçaient les entraînements de Madame Schiller – je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas demandé à moi.

« C'est… C'est parce que… commença Jonas, essoufflé. C'est parce qu'il pensait que tu étais le seul capable de t'occuper de l'équipe. Évidemment, ça n'a pas plu aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'écoutaient pas. Aussi, t'étais celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, donc bon. »

Oh. Beaucoup de choses s'éclaircissaient d'un coup. Toujours était-il qu'il aurait pu me le dire…

« Oh, sinon. Bryce, je pourrais te parler, après ? »

Il acquiesça et je me dépêchai d'aller me changer. Je le rejoignis dans le hall de l'hôtel et nous prîmes une navette au hasard – pour mon plus grand plaisir, celle au trajet le plus long. Après avoir vérifié au moins dix bonnes fois que nous n'étions ni suivis ni espionnés, je m'installai enfin à l'arrière, à côté du capitaine de Diamond Dust. Il me regarda étrangement, partagé entre l'amusement et le scepticisme, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

« Je préfère être trop prudent que pas assez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Chae, tout le temps où toi et Claude, et Byron et moi étions séparés ?

- Tellement de choses… Crois-moi, tu peux t'inquiéter pour Byron. Chae est complètement dérangé. Après le chantage qu'il m'a fait pour que je rompe avec Claude, il a voulu être sûr que je ne profite pas d'un moment où l'on serait seuls lui et moi pour lui avouer toute l'histoire, et donc raconter ce que lui derrière il faisait. Il m'a frappé, et pas qu'un peu. J'ai encore la majorité des bleus. Je suis resté un moment à terre tellement j'avais mal. Byron est entré et a tout de suite compris. Il est venu vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, mais Chae l'a attrapé par le bras et l'a frappé aussi. Byron avait un regard résigné, comme s'il s'y était attendu avant même de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Donc c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça…

- Oui… Le soir où je vous ai trouvé dans les cuisines… Je suis descendu parce que Chae m'a forcé à sortir. Au moment où j'ai refermé la porte, il tenait Byron par les cheveux et des ciseaux en main… Je te laisse deviner la suite… »

Je serrai les poings de rage. Aussi malade qu'il puisse être, ce n'était pas une excuse pour battre à presque mort des gens. Surtout pas quelqu'un qu'on dit aimer. Il devait être enfermé, interné, ou je ne sais pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ce qu'il faisait. Et Byron qui s'entêtait à le protéger… Je comprenais ses raisons, mais le mieux pour Chae, ce n'était pas de le laisser faire. C'était peut-être même la pire chose à faire. Il se croyait déjà tout permis, et rien n'irait en s'arrangeant de cette manière. Heureusement que Byron revenait au Japon je ne l'aurais jamais laissé plus longtemps avec ce lézard en mousse.

« À chaque fois que je parle ou fais quelque chose avec Byron, c'est lui qui en paye les conséquences… Tu parles d'un petit ami… grommelai-je pour moi-même.

- Petit ami ?... Non ? »

Le sourire immense qu'il m'adressa me confirma qu'il m'avait entendu.

« Depuis quand ?

- … Deux jours, quand il n'y avait plus personne.

- Le premier pas ?

- Je dirais lui. C'est lui qui est venu jusqu'à ma chambre, et c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, mais je lui ai offert quelque chose juste avant le baiser.

- Mutuel alors, on va dire. Enfin, je suis content pour vous ! Et notre plan a marché, au final ! Quand on te disait que tu pouvais nous faire confiance, tiens ! »

Je devais admettre que oui, dans un sens, leur plan avait marché. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, mais Byron et moi étions ensemble.

La navette continua son chemin tranquillement tandis que Bryce me harcela de questions – évidemment principalement sur ce qui c'était passé il y a deux jours. Cela ne me faisait même plus étrange d'en arriver à parler de ce genre de choses avec lui ou Claude. C'était un peu comme si nous avions été amis depuis toujours.

Nous revînmes à l'hôtel environ une heure après. Nous fûmes directement assaillis par le rouquin qui aurait aimé être prévenu qu'on mettrait autant de temps. Claude sembla curieux de savoir ce dont on avait parlé. Je lui dis qu'il saurait plus tard. Il fit la moue mais n'insista pas plus. Je laissai le couple et allai dans le salon. Les Neo Japon avaient fini par tous se retrouver là. Tous agglutinés devant un des jeux vidéo que l'hôtel possédait. Dave m'aperçut et vint vers moi.

« Bravo pour tout à l'heure. On a bien joué et on a pu en mettre plein les yeux aux autres.

- Et en prime, on s'est amusés. On en avait bien besoin, je pense.

- C'est vrai qu'on tourne pas mal en rond, surtout ces temps-ci ! Mais bon, plus que cinq jours !

- C'est long cinq jour, tu sais ! Surtout quand on ne sait pas quoi faire. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Madame Schiller a voulu qu'on s'entraîne. Elle voit bien qu'on s'ennuie, et en plus, les Inazuma Japon n'ont jamais eu besoin de nous, donc on n'a pas joué depuis notre arrivée. »

Joe s'approcha de nous, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. On lui demanda ce qui le rendait si heureux.

« Madame Schiller veut organiser une fête pour célébrer le parcours qu'auront fait les Inazuma Japon, et au mieux, leur victoire ! »

Il nous précisa qu'elle aurait lieu la veille de notre départ, dans quatre jours donc. On acquiesça et il repartit vers les autres. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai notre entraîneuse sur le côté, observant le groupe. Elle souriait doucement face au comportement du reste de l'équipe.

« On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur elle, elle reste une femme géniale qui a bon cœur. Elle essaye de paraître froide face à nous, mais au fond, elle nous aime, sourit Dave en la regardant.

- La meilleure coach qu'on aurait pu avoir, admis-je. D'ailleurs, merci. Si tu n'avais jamais voulu dépasser les Inazuma Japon, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait été appelé pour les sélections, et toi et Madame Schiller nous avez donné l'occasion de tenter notre chance. Et aussi, merci de m'avoir permis de revoir Byron.

- Haha ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment me remercier, mais bon. Pour ce qui est de Byron, j'ai quand même l'impression que ça t'a apporté pas mal de problèmes avec, je me trompe ?

- Ah… Certes. Enfin ça, on aurait pas pu le prévoir. »

Même si j'avais connu l'existence de Chae avant, ça n'aurait pas empêché que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner de quoi il était capable. Ni ce qu'il faisait à Byron. Après, dans un sens, si je n'avais pas fait partie des Neo Japon, rien de tout ce qui s'était passé ne serait arrivé. J'étais l'étincelle qui avait fait cracher le feu au dragon, en somme. J'aurais dû régler ça tout seul, sans inclure Claude et Bryce, et sans impliquer encore plus Byron.

Jonas interrompit le cours de mes pensées en me sautant dessus.

« Jeff veut qu'on fasse un appel groupé, avec Byron et toi !

- Quand ça ?

- Maintenant ! Et je propose qu'on aille dans ta chambre, c'est sans doute la mieux rangée ! »

Sans vraiment me laisser le choix, il m'entraîna à l'étage où se trouvaient nos chambres. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la mienne et me laisser pour aller prendre son ordinateur et chercher Byron. Je devais avouer que l'idée d'un appel tous ensemble ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais venant de Jeff, l'idée ne m'étonnait même pas.

Jonas revint peu après, toujours aussi souriant, son ordinateur sous le bras et Byron le suivant. Quand celui-ci m'aperçut, il gagna un sourire immense en moins de deux secondes. Et j'étais quasiment certain que c'était aussi mon cas. Jonas sembla le remarquer, d'ailleurs.

« J'me disais bien que vous aviez dû vous réconcilier, l'autre jour ! Vous faîtes semblant pour éviter Chae Chan Soo, c'est ça ?

- Il faudrait juste éviter de le crier sous tous les toits, mais oui.

- C'est cool ça ! Vous êtes de nouveaux meilleurs amis ?

- On l'a toujours été ! » rit Byron.

Le regard qu'on s'échangea en dit en revanche beaucoup plus long sur ce que l'on pensait. Je sentais que lui aussi aurait voulu tout simplement dire qu'on sortait ensemble, mais se retenait. Tout comme on se retenait d'aller enlacer l'autre.

Jonas s'installa sans même attendre sur le lit et posa son ordinateur. On le rejoignit, chacun d'un côté. Légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, on put passer nos mains dans son dos sans qu'il le remarque. Le simple contact de nos doigts nous fit sourire et on peina à séparer nos mains quand notre camarade démarra la conversation vidéo.

La première réaction de l'équipe – comme on s'y attendait – fut une surprise, voir un choc général.

« Mon dieu Byron, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

- C'est une longue histoire, et j'avais envie de changer de look, donc voilà » mentit le concerné.

Enfin en soi, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Il y avait bien eu un moment où il y avait songé, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait poussé à changer de coupe. _Non, c'était Chae qui l'y avait forcé._

« Jonas, tu n'as pas du tout changé par contre ! Toujours avec ton casque !

- Héra habillé en noir, c'est du jamais vu ! se moqua Jeff. Mais ça te va bien ! Tu aurais presque l'air aussi cool que moi !

- T'as jamais été cool, Jeff. » lança Wesley.

Au fil de la discussion, je me rendis compte que l'ambiance de notre équipe me manquait vraiment. Les Néo Japon étaient fantastiques, mais ils étaient plus comme ma famille d'accueil qu'autre chose. Les Zeus étaient ma famille, ma partie, certains diraient. J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Je sentis à nouveau la main de Byron sur la mienne. Même avec la conversation, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce qui était admirable, c'était la façon dont il faisait comme si de rien n'était. J'attrapai doucement sa main et fis glisser mon pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. Je perçus bien, dans l'image qui nous montrait, son sourire s'élargir malgré le fait qu'il parle. Le mien suivit rapidement.

« Hé, Héra ! Tu rêvasses, dis-moi ! Ça te ressemble pas ! À quoi tu penses, mon vieux ? Ça a l'air d'être chouette vu comment tu souris !

- Ah, mon cher Jeff, je pense au soleil, qui nous gratifie de sa splendeur et de sa beauté lumineuse depuis le début du championnat ! »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait jamais vraiment plu depuis qu'on était sur l'île. Mais en même temps, je ne parlais pas de _ce_ soleil-là.

« Haha ! J'en étais sûr !

- Hein ? »

Aucun d'entre nous ne comprit de quoi il parlait. Lui avait l'air ravi au possible.

« Quand Jonas m'a dit que vos équipes allaient passer le temps du championnat ensemble, j'étais sûr que Byron et Henry finiraient par sortir ensemble ! »

… C'est qu'il était devin ou très perspicace, dis-donc.

Jonas se tourna plutôt violemment et par réflexe, nos mains se lâchèrent.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous évitez que Chae sache que vous vous reparlez ! Il serait fou de rage en apprenant ça !

- 'Y a l'air d'avoir de l'orage, sur votre île paradisiaque, dîtes-nous !

- C'est une trop longue histoire pour qu'on puisse vous la raconter maintenant. Peut-être quand on sera rentrés ! proposa Byron.

- Donc tu rentres ? C'est génial ! »

Pendant dix minutes, il y eut un moment d'euphorie générale sur l'annonce du retour de Byron. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de scruter son visage : je voulais encrer dans ma mémoire la joie qui éclairait ses traits.

« On va pas tarder à vous laisser, malheureusement ! J'espère que vous vous éclaterez bien les derniers jours ! Une dernière chose pour la fin, par contre ! s'exclama Jeff.

- Laquelle ?

- Embrassez-vous ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu dévores Byron du regard, alors lâche-toi ! »

Je devins rouge pivoine à la remarque faite. Byron me regarda, souriant mais tout de même étonné de ne pas s'être rendu compte de mon regard. Je levais les yeux vers le plafond, plutôt gêné. Byron rit légèrement et s'approcha de moi. Les autres observaient, sans doute non sans un sourire plaqué sur le visage, sans rien dire. Il m'embrassa et j'oubliai un moment les autres pour me concentrer uniquement sur lui.

Quand il rompit le baiser, on se regarda en souriant. On n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour passer du temps ensemble depuis deux jours. Le moindre instant était précieux comme jamais.

« Vous êtes cro mignons, se moqua Jeff. Enfin, vous le serez jamais autant que–

- T'as jamais été mignon non plus, le coupa à nouveau Wesley.

- T'es méchant aujourd'hui… »

Jeff fit la moue et Wesley leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, j'avais hâte de les retrouver.

On finit par couper l'appel et les deux décidèrent de me laisser. Même si j'étais un peu triste de voir Byron repartir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était aussi pour son bien. Le reptile ne **devait** pas découvrir le poteau-rose. Je ne donnais pas cher de nos peaux, s'il l'apprenait, sérieusement.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit. La chambre me parut soudainement encore plus vide que d'habitude. Je m'étais vite réhabitué à dormir seul et pourtant, le soudain silence après un aussi bon moment que celui qu'on venait de passer était dérangeant. Je n'entendais plus que ma respiration. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Tout le monde devait être en bas. Et moi, comme un idiot je restais à nouveau seul. J'avouai ne pas comprendre pourquoi je n'étais pas descendu avec Jonas et Byron. À part rester allongé sur le lit à me lamenter et à me dire que j'aurais pu descendre, je ne faisais pas grand-chose.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas. Curieux de ce soudain regain de vie dans l'hôtel, j'écoutai attentivement ceux-ci. Ils s'approchaient lentement d'ici. C'était sans doute un des autres joueurs qui venait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je fermai les yeux. Le son des pas tranquilles dehors était apaisant, dans un sens.

« Était ». Ils s'arrêtèrent, mais aucun bruit de porte ne pouvait être entendu. Plus que ça, la poignée de ma porte bougea. Ma respiration se stoppa instantanément et je restai pétrifié. La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Ils sont tous partis faire un tour dans le quartier. J'ai dit que j'avais vu une connaissance et que je les rejoindrai plus tard.

- … Chae…

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Un peu… « dérangé » comme diraient certains. Mais pas idiot. Encore moins aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de le demander ? Si oui, alors c'est toi qui es idiot. »

Je me relevai et restai assis sur le bord du lit. Le silence de l'hôtel ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Je fixai son visage inexpressif. Alors que je déglutissais, il sourit. Mais pas d'un sourire très aimable. Vraiment pas. Plutôt un sourire de psychopathe. Qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, pour être honnête. Mais pas du tout même. _**Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là, bordel.**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste te demander de m'accompagner quelque part. »

_ Ah, voilà ma chance !_

« Mais ne songe pas un instant à t'échapper. De toute manière, j'ai bloqué l'ascenseur et les portes des escaliers. Tout comme j'ai pris le soin de bloquer les issues de secours, tu t'en doutes. Pour être tout à fait honnête, personne – je dis bien **personne** – ne peut monter à notre étage et plus haut. Tu n'as aucune issue, et personne ne pourra venir t'aider. Alors tu seras gentil de me suivre sans faire d'idioties qui ne te mèneraient à rien. Ça nous fera perdre du temps à tous les deux. »

…. _J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix…_ Je me levai prudemment. J'essayai de prendre mon téléphone mais un bruit de langue claquant me résolut à ne même pas tendre le bras dans sa direction.

On avançait plutôt lentement dans les couloirs, jusqu'aux escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. On monta comme ça jusqu'au toit de l'hôtel.

Le vent soufflait assez fort à cette heure-là. Et à cette hauteur-là, surtout. Depuis la porte du toit, on pouvait apercevoir quasiment l'ensemble du quartier japonais. Il me fit avancer un peu plus loin et referma la porte derrière nous. À clé, évidemment. Sinon, ça ne serait pas marrant. Il me poussa de manière à ce que j'arrive près du bord.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? La vue, le paysage. Oh, regarde, d'ici on peut même apercevoir le groupe. En même temps, un paquet coloré comme ça, difficile de le manquer.

- Hmm…

- Tu sais. C'est bien la première fois que je dois en arriver à de tels moyens. D'ordinaire, les gens prennent peur bien avant. Les Fire Dragon ont appris à garder leurs distances avec Byron. Mais je t'ai sous-estimé. Tu étais plutôt coriace. « Étais » oui, parce que là, tu n'en as même plus l'air. On dirait plutôt un chiot sans défense. Dommage pour toi, je préfère les chats. »

Il fit craquer son cou et s'approcha de moi.

« J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi dès le début. Vraiment, j'ai cru que tu ne poserais pas autant de problèmes que ça. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça, à vrai dire. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que tu iras jusqu'à te payer ma tête aussi longtemps. Ingénieux, les lys. Si on n'est pas renseigné un tant soit peu sur la mythologique grecque, on ne peut pas deviner de qui c'en est la signature. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi comme ça. Mais bon, je suppose que–

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? le coupai-je.

- Parce que Byron est à moi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Byron ne t'appartient pas. Pas plus qu'il n'appartient à qui que ce soit !

- Ce sont ceux qui doutent qui disent ça, **Henry **! »

Il m'attrapa par le cou et me poussa d'un coup sec. J'atterris sur le dos, la tête dans le vide. On était au bord du toit. Il me tira un peu plus sur le bord. J'avais du mal à respirer et il me gardait à peu près relevé. Mes abdos prenaient cher, eux-aussi. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Le vide ou lui. Ou la mort qui semblait m'attendre peu importe l'option. Mourir étouffé ou mourir écrasé par mon propre poids après une chute de plusieurs mètres, quel éventail de choix !

« Tu fais moins le malin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais beaucoup moins le malin qu'au début, maintenant. Tu pensais que tu avais l'avantage, tu pensais vraiment que tu allais gagner, hein ? Dommage pour toi, mais je gagne **toujours** ! Byron est à moi, et après ce qui t'arrivera, personne n'osera plus jamais mettre ça en doute ! C'est fini, Henry. Tu es fini. Et j'ai gagné. Le Dragon l'emportera toujours ! »

Je commençais à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons, ma vue se troublait.

« Alors, la chute ou le manque d'air, pour te faire disparaître à jamais de ma vie ? Le manque d'air me parait intéressant, vu qu'il serait assez ironique, n'est-ce pas ! Tu n'as pas manqué d'air, pour me voler Byron. Mais une chute est plus divertissante. Voir ton visage effrayé quand tu tomberas, ton air désespéré… Ça sera tellement bon ! »

Il lâcha mon cou. Le haut de mon corps retomba durement contre le bord du mur. Si seulement je pouvais bouger correctement… Mais je n'avais plus les forces de faire quoi que ce soit…

La tête dans le vide, les cheveux balançant au gré du vent, je me sentais… vide. Comme jamais. Étrangement, je n'avais plus peur, d'un coup. L'étranglement aura peut-être au moins eu cet avantage ? La ficelle qui passe autour de mon crâne glissa et commença la longue chute qui m'attendait encore. Le vent souffla plus fort, aussi. Je crois que Chae parlait encore, mais avec les bourrasques, je ne l'entendais plus. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Son ramassis de balivernes m'ennuyait, à force.

Une bourrasque plus forte me fit balancer contre le mur. Et d'un coup, je me sentis commencer à glisser le long du bord du toit. J'ouvris les yeux par reflexe en tendant les bras. Pour voir Chae tomber par-dessus moi. Ma tête fit un mouvement brusque pour regarder sa chute. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, je ne pus que l'entendre hurler une dernière fois. Après ça, le noir complet.

* * *

><p>« … toujours pas à en revenir… J'espère qu'il se réveillera un jour…<p>

- Il a eu plus de chances que ton autre ami. En même temps, avec une telle chute… Difficile d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu en ressortir vivant.

- C'est vrai… Au fond, avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait, c'est peut-être mieux pour lui… Enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de me dire… Ses parents me l'ont dit aussi, mais je ne sais pas… »

_Cette voix… Hm… J'ai mal partout…_

« Oh ? Jeune homme, je crois qu'il se réveille !

- Vraiment ?! »

_Byron… ?_

« Hera ! Hera ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! »

_Pas de doute… c'est bien lui…_

« … mal… à respirer…

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, il faut juste laisser le temps à ta cage thoracique de se remettre un peu en forme ! Avec la chute que tu as faite, tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, aussi. Sans compter un bras dans le plâtre et une cheville également ! »

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, plutôt infructueusement. J'entendis Byron demander à baisser la lumière. Il m'informa qu'il faisait plutôt sombre maintenant dans la pièce. Je retentai d'ouvrir les yeux. J'eus encore une fois du mal, mais je parvins à les ouvrir assez pour voir le visage de mon cher capitaine. Avant qu'ils se referment. Je luttai comme ça un moment avant d'arriver à les garder à peu près ouverts. Tout était toujours un peu trouble, mais je supposai que ça s'arrangerait au fur et à mesure du temps.

« Henry, je suis si heureux que tu te réveilles enfin ! »

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, mais j'avais bien vu qu'il s'était retenu de me sauter dessus pour m'enlacer. Mais si comme la dame avait dit, j'avais des côtes cassées, il valait mieux éviter, en effet.

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu es hospitalisé… Après… ce qui s'est passé avec Chae…

- Il…

- Il n'a pas survécu, non… Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ne pas voir dans quel état il était, était la meilleure chose à faire pour la plupart des gens… Avec une chute pareille, en même temps… Dans tout ton malheur, tu as eu une chance incroyable, en revanche… Chae n'a pas dû le voir quand il t'a amené sur le toit, mais c'était le côté où les chambres avaient des balcons… Tu es tombé de bien moins haut, même si c'est vrai que tu as atterri sur le bord du balcon… »

Ça expliquait les côtes, en effet.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, Henry… Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul à l'hôtel, quand ils nous ont proposé d'aller faire un tour… Tout ça c'est de ma fau–

- Pas… ta faute… Celle de Cha… à la limite… »

C'était pénible de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer librement, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, en fait.

Byron me sourit et demanda s'il pouvait s'installer à côté de moi. Je refermai les yeux, fatigué, et essayai d'écouter la réponse. Je ne l'entendis pas mais quand je sentis qu'il grimpait sur le lit et se plaçait contre moi, je pus la deviner aisément.

* * *

><p>Deux mois après, on m'autorisa à sortir, du moment que je restais en fauteuil et que je passais faire des radios toutes les deux semaines pour être sûr que tout se remettait en place correctement. De toute manière, même si j'avais voulu me sauver en courant, mon corps ne me l'aurait pas permis. C'était déjà un miracle que j'arrive de nouveau à respirer normalement. Ça avait pris un long moment pour revenir à la normale.<p>

Byron était resté avec moi autant qu'il l'avait pu pendant ces deux mois. Je voyais bien qu'il était toujours affecté par la perte de Chae, qui restait quand même son premier véritable ami, mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. À ce qu'on m'avait dit, ce qui restait du corps avait été amené en Corée pour qu'il reçoive les honneurs dû à son âme selon les traditions de là-bas et le souhait de ses parents. Byron n'était pas allé à la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en se disant qu'il ne serait pas là-bas pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je n'arrivais plus à en vouloir à Chae. Peut-être parce que Byron tenait à lui et avait voulu qu'on arrive à s'entendre…

« Tu sais… quand je pourrais voyager un peu plus loin que juste la ville… On pourrait aller _le_ voir… ? »

Byron, qui poussait alors mon fauteuil vers une direction que j'ignorais – il refusait de me dire où il m'emmenait –, s'arrêta brusquement. Il se pencha vers moi et je tournai la tête vers lui.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…?

- Oh ! Non, non ! Je suis juste surpris… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais… plus entendre parler de lui, après tout ça…

- En vouloir à un mort, ce n'est pas vraiment très glorieux… Et puis, tu tenais à lui, alors c'est la moindre des choses. Et puis, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble la Corée !

- Je te ferai volontiers visiter alors ! … et merci. Tu es un ange, Henry.

- Une déesse, techniquement, même si c'est qu'à moitié flatteur, vu que je suis un homme.

- Pas faux ! Je ne suis pas mieux, sur ce point ! »

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis dans ses éclats. Il recommença à pousser le fauteuil en s'exclamant que pour rien au monde il ne changerait de petit ami, car – je cite – « des gens comme toi, on en fait pas deux ! ».

On finit par arriver face à un immense bâtiment que je sus reconnaître comme la Royal Academy. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'on faisait ici et m'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs qui formaient l'académie. On atteignit une grande porte qu'il ouvrit en composant un code – décidemment, la Royal était bien sécurisée – et nous avançâmes à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre sur laquelle elle donnait.

Plongé dans le noir, je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à allumer en entrant. Mais je crois que j'eus ma réponse bien assez rapidement.

« **Bon retour parmi nous, Henry !** »

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, laissant apparaître les Zeus et les Neo Japon au complet, accompagné par certains joueurs des Inazuma Japon avec qui j'avais sympathisé durant notre séjour sur Liocott Island. Claude et Bryce était là eux aussi, tout sourire et surtout, main dans la main. Une grande banderole affichait la phrase qu'ils avaient criée en chœur. Madame Schiller fit également son apparition dans la salle en me tendant un bouquet de lys.

« Comme tu n'as pas pu être là pour la fête, le dernier jour, ils ont tenu à en refaire une pour ta sortie de l'hôpital.

- Après tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, une fête sans toi, c'était pas une vraie fête voyons !

- Du coup, on en a profité pour s'inviter aussi parce qu'après tout, une fête sans un dieu aussi cool que moi, c'est juste inimagi–

- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas cool, Jeff. »

Comme à chaque fois, tout le monde rit de la réplique de Wesley aux élans narcissiques de Jeff. Je pense que tout le monde pouvait le voir, mais j'étais vraiment heureux.

« Eh beh ! Sacré sourire que tu nous offres là Henry ! On t'a tellement manqué ?

- Penses-tu. Jours et nuits, il n'a dû penser qu'à nous, c'est évident !

- Hé oh, les énergumènes, ça va les chevilles ? se moqua Byron de Claude et Bryce.

- … Merci. »

Tout le monde me regarda légèrement surpris.

« Merci d'être là… Et à vous deux, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et encore désolé pour les problèmes que je vous ai apportés.

- Ah, mais t'en fais pas mon cher ! Tout est réglé, tout est oublié et les licornes volent à dos d'arc-en-ciel !

- … Qui a rajouté de l'alcool dans les boissons ? »

Le regard de Madame Schiller parcourut l'assemblée avant de tomber sur Alan et Zeke qui regardaient en l'air, pas si innocemment que ça. Elle leur ordonna d'aller vider les récipients qu'ils avaient alcoolisés et les suivit pour qu'ils les nettoient.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai rien bu du tout depuis le début, mais bon ! rigola Claude.

- Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tout ça. Profite, maintenant. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, crois-moi ! »

Je répondis à son sourire entendu de la même manière. Byron éclata de rire avant de me souffler à l'oreille que ça devrait malheureusement attendre que je sois sur pieds, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Après tout ce qui nous était arrivés, nous étions finalement ensemble. Et rien ne nous séparerait plus jamais. Si on avait survécu à tout ça, rien ne pourrait nous achever. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir atteint le même niveau que celui qui éclairait mes journées. J'avais finalement rejoint ma Déesse dans les Cieux qui sont si chers aux Dieux. Et rien ne nous y délogerait plus jamais.


End file.
